She's a Lady
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Up until the age of fourteen, Fang Ride and Max Martinez were the best of friends, even sharing their first kiss. Now, at eighteen they're constantly at each other's throats. But it's hard to forget those feelings you once had.
1. Prologue: Friendship Often Ends in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm pretty sure no one on this site does.**

**She's a Lady  
>Prologue: Friendship Often Ends in Love<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-<em> I'm in love with a girl I hate <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age Six<strong>__  
><em>"I'm so proud of you guys!" Max's mum, Valencia gushed, kissing both her daughter and her best friend's son, Fang on the top of their heads.

"I can't believe how fast they're growing up! It seems like yesterday they were having baths together!" Fang's mum, Jodie, gushed in the same tone.

Max and Fang looked up at their near-to-tears mothers and supressed the urge to scowl and pout. They were excited for their first day at school, but they didn't understand the need for tears and endless kissing of foreheads and smoothing down hair and clothing.

Max was forced, much to her distaste into a bright yellow sundress, which suited her hair and eyes perfectly – according to her and Fang's mother – white bobby socks and white sneakers. She was glad her mother had enough common sense to dress her in sneakers.

Fang was happily dressed in blue denim overalls, a stripy red shirt underneath, his feet clad in mini black converse shoes. Max looked at him in envy, and he smiled back smugly and stuck his tongue out.

All too soon, Fang and Max were standing outside the door of their new classroom, where other kids were either, crying; refusing to let go of their mothers and/or father, or running around exploring every section of the room from its various toys to the reading corner and its books.

Fang and Max had their hands enclosed in each other's tightly, nervous of what the room had planned for them, but excited at their new found freedom. Their mothers waved and kissed them goodbye, one last time before going off to talk to the teacher.

Fang and Max looked at each other once before stepping into the large classroom and heading for the hooks were their mothers had hung their coats and backpacks. They decided to start with some drawing, until the teacher was ready to begin whatever they did at school.

They were inseparable ever since.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age Eight<strong>__  
><em>"I can climb higher then you!" The young Max called out, reaching above her to grab a branch to pull herself higher and higher into the tree.

"No you can't!" The young boy, Fang called back, reaching up higher and faster.

"Yes I can. Cause I'm taller!"

Fang growled. Max was taller and older than him, two facts Max never let him forget.

"We'll see about that," Fang muttered to himself, focusing intently on grabbing branch after branch, pulling himself higher and higher, becoming used to the task, that he didn't have to think about it as much. That is, until he heard a girl scream and a thump on the grass below.

_Max, _he immediately thought. He scrambled down, descending the tree as fast as his skinny arms could take him, jumping down the last two metres and rushing to Max's side.

"Max! Are you okay?" He asked, hands rushing about her body looking for any obvious injuries.

"Urgh," she moaned. "I'm alright. Just sore."

He sighed, relieved but didn't stop turning her body around. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, considering he was only eight years old, but knew enough to know when something would be bad. So far, everything seemed right with Max.

"Nothing broken?" He asked worriedly. Fang had always been a pretty calm kid, and this new worry and concern from him was surprising and comforting to Max.

She shook her head, knowing to stay lying down before doing anything drastic like sitting up too quickly. "Nope. Just some bruises."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, finally sitting back and removing his hands from her limbs.

"Yeah," she answered and smiling gratefully. "Thanks though. For all this."

Fang shrugged. "You're my best friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age Thirteen<strong>__  
><em>"It's so pretty out hey?" Max asked, as if in a trance, staring up at the sky and pointing at the starry dark night above them.

Fang followed her gaze. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Their legs swung back and forth in front of them, while they rocked backwards and forwards on the bench swing. Their hands were slightly touching in between them and Fang took a chance and moved his hand, lacing his finger through Max's.

Max didn't shrink away, as Fang had anticipated, but tightly held Fang's hand in her own, smiling shyly at him as she did so. He allowed a small smile back – a small feat for him – and just sat there looking at the stars and talking quietly.

They had taken refuge in Max's backyard, sick of their aunts, uncles, cousins, long lost relatives and people they were _supposed _to know, wanting only company in each other. Max's family held their annual Christmas family and friends gathering and after spending four hours in the crowded and loud house, Fang suggested that they leave.

Now it was midnight, the party still swinging inside and a somewhat quieter and more serene scene in Max's beautiful garden. Max's father had taken pride in fixing the backyard into a romantic, yet family-friendly area to escape the day's troubles and worries. It was currently lit up by fairy lights that hung in the tress and on the fences and the large water fountain tinkled quietly in the background, helping to set the scene.

They weren't sure what did it; whether it was the romantic setting of Max's garden, or the calm and peaceful evening, or the fact that they were always there for each other and there was something more than _friendship _between them.

What they did know was not solely _one _of them that had initiated it. They met each other halfway, hands still entwined and legs now still, focusing only on each other. Their lips met, pressing together gently, slowly and a little bit of uncertainty on both parties, but they picked up their pace to a moderate one, the kiss awkward at first, both inexperienced, but gaining more confidence with every second.

Their free hands now moved to rest on each other; Max's on Fang's shoulder and Fang's on Max's cheek, stroking it affectionately. They pulled back, foreheads resting and smiles on both their faces, nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

They both knew from that moment on, that there was _something; _something other than just friendship. They loved each other, even though they were young and maybe not in _that _way (at least not yet), but they loved each other nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age Fourteen<br>**_"Max! Get down here! Fang's coming home today!" Max's mum called from the bottom of the stairs.

Max huffed and dragged herself out of her room, not really looking forward to welcoming home the jerk that had ignored her for three months. Sure he was away on some sporty summer camp, and he did call her every day for the first week, but then the calls started to get infrequent and then suddenly they stopped coming at all.

She slowly trekked down the stairs, her steps deliberate and heavy, making sure she sent the point to her parents that she didn't want to welcome home Fang. She finally made it down to the bottom of the steps, and she had half a mind to run back up just to repeat the process all over again.

Her mum, dad and eight-year-old sister Ella – who didn't care two rats about the guy who blew her sister off – were waiting at the front door, apparently waiting for Max the entire time.

"Come on, let's go." She waved everyone through the door, before shutting and locking it behind her.

Max kept her arms crossed the entire walk _next door _to the Ride's house. "I don't understand why we have to go. They only live next door; we can visit whenever we want. And I _don't _want to see him anyway."

"Because they're basically our family, Max," her dad answered. "I don't understand why you have a problem with Fang all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden?" She snorted. "I had a problem from the moment he decided to stop calling. Even if he had an excuse, I wouldn't have minded. But hanging up on me and then not calling back ever again? He-eck no."

She would've said something much more severe than "heck", possibly something starting with "F" but Max didn't like swearing in front of her parents.

Max's mum sighed. "I know honey. But at least act civilised when we're there alright?"

Max looked at her mum and caved. She could never be mad at her mum for long. Or anyone else in her family. "Alright. _Civilised. _And by civilised you mean not ripping his throat out and stomping on it? I'll try my hardest."

Max's dad laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "I am not worried _one _bit for you for high school."

Max smiled, enough to forget about Fang-the-asshole-from-next-door, until her mum pressed the doorbell, reminding her that she'll be seeing the guy she had once been best friends with and dare she say it, shared their first kiss.

Jodie, Fang's mum – who Max didn't hate at _all _– answered the door, smiling brightly, ushering them all in. "Come in! Come in!"

Max smiled at the sight of Jodie's bright and pearly white smile, unable to continue her sulky attitude. She loved the Rides like her own family – maybe not Fang though.

"Fang, the Martinez's are here!"

Max heard the click of a door opening and the familiar quiet steps of Fang's sneakers against the carpet as he descended the stairs. Max braced herself for quite possibly the biggest douche in the entire universe.

_Or maybe she should give him a chance_, she thought to herself. _Maybe he was just really, really busy and couldn't dedicate hours to call his friend back at home._

Yeah right.

She kept a neutral facial expression, as Fang took his time to make his way downstairs. He finally made it to the bottom – he sure took his time – and he stood staring at Max, no one else, and she had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen slightly and trail up and down her legs which had toned perfectly over the summer.

Max didn't think she was beautiful, but she knew that she could turn heads if she tried – which was rarely – and took this reunion to show Fang that she wasn't always the tomboy he grew up with.

Fang then closed off, smirking slightly – his new apparent signature lady killer move – and almost expected Max to fall to his feet. She didn't. Max could practically feel the arrogance radiating off of him and scowled at him. No apology, no explanation. Nothing. She thought he'd at least offer some flimsy excuse to explain his withdrawal during summer break.

Jodie's voice broke Fang's staring fest, calling everyone to the table for lunch. "Lunch is ready everybody!"

Max took one last look at Fang and sauntered off into the kitchen, Fang staring after her – really her legs and her ass – unable to believe that gorgeous girl was Max.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous AN: New story for my readers. I've missed the weekly alerts and reviews of having an ongoing story, and even though I already have enough on my plate, what with school, exams and friends, I've wanted to start posting a story for some time now. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story, but I can do it within two weeks, so you guys don't forget and have to go back and re-read the entire story to get the gist.)**

**So tell me what you think, long time readers, new comers and people in between. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**Read, review and spread the word!  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	2. Thou Shalt Love Thy Neighbour

******I figured you guys might like a taste of their relationship now at eighteen.******

******_Amazing Grace: _Thank you!******

******_Mimi: _Sad to hear you don't like _Word Vomit, _but that's alright. I'll still be doing it, just not as regular so I can focus on _She's a Lady_!  
><strong>****

******Avertissement: Je ne possède pas "Maximum Ride".******

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter One: Thou Shalt Love Thy Neighbour<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-<em> She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me -<em>:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Max."<p>

Max looked up from her waffles at the sound of her own name. "Hmm?"

"You're being taken to school by Fang from now on." Her mum told her in her no-nonsense-tone, whilst rushing about the kitchen looking for various items.

Max stared at her mum. "What? Why?"

"Because he can drive and he owns a car now and he's our neighbour," Valencia Martinez explained to her daughter.

"Fine. I'll just drive myself then." Max crossed her arms, showing her clear dislike of her mum's proposition.

"Then buy yourself a car," Valencia retorted. "fang worked hard to save up for his car. Maybe try getting a job?"

Max rolled her eyes, trying not to make a face. She hated the fact that her parents adored Fang. But so did she, a long time ago. She couldn't imagine why though. He was an arrogant egotistical jerk who needed to get over himself. Well, these days. He wasn't always like that.

"Is it really that horrible to spend half an hour everyday with him?" Valencia asked.

"Yes!" Max threw her hands up in the air. "And it's forty minutes actually. Plus afterschool, so that makes eighty minutes every day, five days a week–" Max paused quickly doing the calculation "–so four hundred minutes every week."

Valencia sighed. "You guys used to be so close. What happened?"

"Summer camp. Then he came back a dick," Max muttered.

Valencia shook her head. "Max…"

"It's true!" Max reasoned. "You don't see how he behaves at school."

"Yes, but I hear it every day afterschool from you," Valencia teased. "I know what you're saying Max, but until you buy your own car, Fang is taking you. It's only one year, your _last _year I might add. Him or the school bus."

Max pouted and slumped in her chair. No way was she going to get a job anytime soon. Not during her final year. She needed all the time she needed. She wasn't about to give up valuable study and social time for a _job. _And she wasn't going to take the smelly old school bus.

"May I just ask why all of a sudden you can't drop me off?" She asked picking up her last waffle.

Valencia stopped in the middle of the kitchen, spinning a full circle before answering her oldest daughter. "Remember how I got promoted? Well apparently a new shiny title means coming into work a little earlier than nine. Which reminds me, I have to go!"

She ran down the corridor, grabbing her keys from the bowl in the hallway. Max shook her head as she watched her mum rush out of the door and into the car within minutes. Her dad had left earlier dropping her twelve-year-old sister, Ella to a friend's house who would take her to school.

_Damn, _Max thought. _Should've done that instead of agreeing to Mum. _

Now that Max thought about it, this was probably her mum's way of getting her and Fang to be friends again. No way José, was that happening. She'd lived three and a half years without him; she could do another twenty more. Maybe even eternity. She was hoping that her college was far away from him that she only had to see him at Christmas.

Max placed her finished plate into the full dishwasher and pressed the relevant buttons to get it running. She stuffed her needed books, purse and her necessities (i.e. lip balm etc.) into her messenger bag. She slid her sleek new phone into her pocket and her black wayfarers onto her face. A sharp and loud toot of a car horn made her jump. Fang. She scowled in disgust and slowly marched her way to the front door, locking it behind her.

She tried to keep her face impassive, refusing how impressed she was at Fang's black sedan in her driveway. Even though it wasn't the most expensive car in their school, it was new and shiny and impressive (for someone who worked for it themselves).

Fang got out of the car, glad to be wearing his reflective aviators today, admiring Max in all her glory. She was wearing a mid-length blue-pink floral skirt – she had grown out of her tomboy persona during tenth grade and probably with the help of her best friend Nudge – and a stripy white-tan tank tucked in. Her feet were clad in pure white Keds, contrasting against her tan long legs.

"Max," He greeted, smirking as per usual.

"Just so you know, I was forced to ride in your car," she told him, wanting to ensure he understood.

"How would you feel about riding me?" His smirk grew, while her she looked disgusted.

"Disgusted," she shot back; quick with her remarks like usual.

"Orgasmic," he retorted easily.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Yes, you are." He replied and she wasn't sure whether there was any truth in that statement. She shuddered, not wanting to know.

He could see a slight scowl on her face as she made her way over to his car, her each step showing confidence and self-assurance but not to the extent that she was arrogant or self-absorbed like many of the girls at their schools, including his current girlfriend, Lissa. Fang winced at the thought her.

He was _should _be picking _her _up every morning. Not his bitter neighbour Max, who hated every single fibre of his being. He would too if he was blown off and ignore for an entire summer by his best friend. But that was in the past now, too late to dwell on it.

She finally reached the shiny black car and Fang watched her expectantly. "Well, get in."

Max rolled her eyes at Fang's short-worded demand. He used to talk _so _much when they were younger. Max shook her head. Now wasn't the time to reminisce about the "good ol' days". Those days were long gone.

She opened the door, and climbed in careful not to let her shirt flash her breasts, but didn't take any notice when her skirt hitched up higher up her back thigh, probably showing Fang more than she wanted to. Fang's eyes flashed to that area, not failing to notice how perfectly tanned and toned they looked.

He would know he'd seen jogging every morning each Sunday every week for the past three years now and the occasional afternoon after school. He watched her walk out of her driveway, determined look on her face and her headphones taped to her ears so that they didn't fall out. Although he had a girlfriend, he couldn't not notice her toned stomach; exposed by her sports bra and her slim legs in those black leggings.

He was snapped back into reality and forced to look away from her legs when she slammed the passenger door loudly. He shouldn't be looking at _Max, _especially in _that _way. She was the bitch from next door who hated him, to which he easily returned the feelings.

"Hey!" He cried in a tone only slightly higher than his usual one. "Be careful. This car is my baby."

"Sorry," she apologised in a fake sweet voice before scowling again.

Her arms were crossed and she was sitting as far to the right as possible as she could, away from him. She crossed her legs, momentarily distracting Fang from the road. He turned on the radio, hoping to relive some of the awkward tension.

"_Boy I think about you every night and day-"_

"Ugh," Fang immediately pressed a button to change the station from Fergie's high and auto-tuned voice.

"…_And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone…"_

Fang had changed it to an unknown indie station, but left it not minding the current song playing, knowing that Max wouldn't mind either. One thing that Max hated was that she and Fang had similar taste in music. One thing they shared. Apart from their childhood.

Once Max saw the front building of their school around the corner, she perked up slightly, glad that the first half of the eighty minutes per day was over. Fang drove slowly around the student carpark, as if looking for a spare parking space. Max didn't know why, considering almost every second space was free.

"Just pick one already!" She huffed in irritation, her right arm against the car door and hand on her temple.

"Alright! Calm your shit." He spotted a relatively close spot and pulled in albeit slowly to Max's annoyance.

Max was just about to undo her seatbelt when Fang's hand moved the gearshift not into park but reverse, so he could perfect his park.

"Oh my God!" Max felt like screaming in frustration, something she was used to doing when it came to Fang. "Just fucking park it already!"

Fang parked it _finally _and pulled up the handbrake. "Are you on your period or something? Or is this how you always are in the passenger's seat?"

"No," Max answered calmly, hand on the door handle ready to hightail it out there. "You're just _so _frustrating!"

Max stepped out of the car and Fang called after her, "at least I'm not a moody bitch!"

Max slammed the door in reply and strutted off, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Fang got out of his car and slammed his door – though with more care than Max – throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Trouble with the missus?" Fang turned around to find his smirking best friend.

"Shut up Iggy." Fang growled.

"Someone's touchy," Iggy commented in a playful tone.

Fang didn't reply, just making his way to his locker, with Iggy cackling beside him.

"Did you just get out of _Nick 'Fang' Ride's _car? Your smoking-hot-dick-of-a-neighbour, Fang?" Nudge asked Max, both eyebrows raised, hand on hip.

Max turned from her locker to look at her best friend. "Yep."

Nudge looked at her friend, grinning. "One of you is going to end up dead tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I must love you guys since I'm updating in less than two weeks. Be <em>very <em>fortunate. **

**Follow me on Tumblr! "theweirdkidsknow" dot tumblr dot com**

**_Growing Up_ and _Determination _readers: Vote on my poll.  
><strong>

**Read, review and loving that _Growing Up _is still getting some luvin,  
>- FlowerChild22<em><br>_**


	3. Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair

**I should be doing my maths homework, Kinematics to be exact, but I'm taking a short break to post this. I hope you guys love me as much as I love maths. I seriously **_**love **_**maths. Okay, not that much, but I love Algebra. It's so simple and easy to understand. It just makes **_**sense. **_

**Oh my god, the guy (who supposedly likes me), I swear is what Iggy would look like. Light blue eyes, blonde hair (that is kind of strawberry blonde sometimes, but is mostly blonde) and **_**suuuuuper **_**tall. I swear. I only reach his chest (but I'm only 5'2") but he is **_**tall. **_**And skinny. And kind of an indie fucker. Like sweaters, skinny jeans and sneakers. Totally Iggy. But he doesn't make enough dirty jokes. **_**I **_**make more dirty jokes than him. But I am pretty dirty minded. **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad****: No soy dueño de ****"Maximum Ride****".**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Two: Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair<br>**

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so this is my mum's attempt at trying to rebuild our friendsh-shit."<p>

Max cut herself off, her eyes settling on a certain dark-haired boy entering the room. Nudge turned her head to see the cause of her friend's reaction. Standing at the door was Fang and her boyfriend Iggy, who happened to be Fang's best friend, currently smirking in their direction. Nudge's face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend, and he immediately made his way over to the two girls.

"Hey you!" Nudge greeted, as Iggy leaned in to kiss her.

Max shook her head at the two lovebirds. It was hard to believe that her best friend was going out with FANG'S best friend. She liked Iggy, but hadn't always. When Nudge first told her she liked him, Max couldn't believe her ears. She assumed that was Iggy was exactly like Fang, egotistical and self-loving, which was. But that soon changed after Nudge.

He started to only have eyes for her, ignoring every other girl in the school, a huge feat for Iggy. He even stopped making his sexist and perverted comments, only saying the rare one every now and again. Now, he was deeply in love with Nudge – same with her – and it was hard to slipt them when together.

"Sup Max?" He jerked his head in her direction.

Max smiled at him. "Not much. You?"

He shrugged – a habit he picked up from Fang, Max noted – and sat himself behind Nudge. "Almost set the school on fire this morning. But nothing out of the ordinary."

Max rolled her eyes at his statement. Iggy was constantly causing fires at the school, but not from smoking illegally, but from setting his small homemade bombs off then not putting it out properly. No, Iggy was a pyromaniac. He loved making explosions.

_He and Gazzy would get along fine then_, Max thought to herself amusedly.

Because Iggy had seated himself behind Nudge, Fang would naturally sit next to his friend – Max secretly hoped that his girlfriend Lissa were in this class, but much to her dismay she didn't walk through the door – which meant he either sat on Iggy's right, directly behind her or to his left, diagonally behind Nudge and away from her. She hoped for the latter.

And to her delight, some guy, Sam, seated himself behind her, which left Fang to sit to Iggy's left.

The class settled themselves, getting their books, binders and items if the like, out of their bags and open ready to take notes. Their teacher entered the classroom smoothly and immediately got to writing his name on the board.

"Mr Reilly," He told them turning around. "I'll be your English literature teacher this year and if you need me, I'll be here. But not on weekends."

His joke resulted in a few chuckles and giggles from the class, but he continued as if not really expecting a reaction from the class.

Mr Reilly was a well-loved and sometimes admired teacher, who sent a few of the girls' – and maybe even boys' – hearts swinging. He was young, fresh out of college and more than good looking. He was sensitive, intelligent and treated you like he cared. All reasons for why he had the female population – both students _and_ teachers – swooning after him.

"We'll be studying three texts this year, two in semester one and the last one in the second. The first we'll be studying is Macbeth," he held up his copy of the play fir emphasis, "which is why I'd like to begin our first lesson discussing the three main themes of the play. Ambition, Fate and masculinity. I expect that all of you have read our three texts during your summer break."

Everyone grunted their agreement.

"More or less. Why don't we begin with Fate?" He looked around the room looking for any potential Shakespeares in the class. "Who'd like to begin?"

Nudge raised her hand, always ready to being a discussion. "Well Fate, in the play, is assumed to be a big factor in who is to blame for the downfall of Macbeth."

Mr Reilly nodded, encouraging Nudge to continue. "Yes, but?"

"But," Nudge repeated, "his own free will and choices can be blamed for the cause of all the other murders—"

A boy in the back of the class interrupted her thoughts with his own. "But if it wasn't for the three weird sisters, Macbeth wouldn't have known about the prophecy of becoming king. Which may or may not have let him to kill Duncan."

Nudge turned around to face the guy and flashed her stunning grin. "True."

The boy startled, offered a small smile back. Nudge was already a known beauty and her popularity soared after it was known that she was dating vice-captain of the basketball team, Iggy.

Mr Reilly looked like he was close to bowing down to both Nudge and the Shakespeare in the back. "This is brilliant."

Max raised her hand, ready to voice her opinion. "So I guess the question is if Macbeth wasn't told his 'Fate', would his 'Fate' still have played out in that particular way."

Mr Reilly beamed at her, causing a few envious looks from the female students in the class. "Hit the nail on the head right there, er-"

"Max," she finished for him, easily giving him a smile of her own.

"-Max. That is one of the questions you guys will have to answer and prove. Now, masculinity. Who wants to start this time?"

Max raised her hand and Mr Reilly nodded at her to begin. "Shakespeare when writing Macbeth seems to portray masculinity as violence and bloody murder. And that no female can commit or stand the bloody details of murder."

"But that's true." Fang, who usually stayed quiet during class discussions, interjected Max.

Max whipped her head to her left, her torso also in on the act. "So you don't think a woman is capable of murder?"

Fang his hands up, silently asking her for him to elaborate his point. "In those times, no."

"Interesting, please continue..." Mr Reilly waved for Fang to finish his sentence.

"Nick." Fang answered then turned to Max and prepared himself for his long speech. "Women back then, usually weren't capable of doing acts like that _because_," he emphasised that word as soon as he saw Max open her mouth, "of the way they were brought up. Back then."

Max settled back in her seat, agreeing with Fang's point. She was surprised at his spontaneous burst of intelligence. Frankly, she thought he hadn't read the book. "Hence Lady Macbeth and her strange plea to 'unsex' her."

Fang nodded agreeing with her, the first time in years. "Exactly."

"Baby, you can unsex me anytime," Dylan, a member of the basketball team called to Max from the back of the room. Max and Fang both turned to face him, as with the rest of the class, Max with her arms crossed and Fang one eyebrow raised.

"Do you even know what unsex means?" Max asked doubtful that he did.

Dylan shrugged sheepishly. "It has sex in it."

Max shook her head and scoffed. "It means to deprive someone of certain characteristics that makes them, in your case, male. Do you want to be female?"

Everyone laughed, and Dylan shrunk back in his seat, telling everyone around to shut up.

"Bam! You just got _owned _Dyl!" Iggy called out, pointing at Dylan.

"Class, focus," Mr Reilly told them, but he had a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He rubbed his hands together. "Alright, moving onto ambition."

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh, I hate Macbeth. I hate Shakespeare in general. Especially Romeo and Juliet. Romeo's a whipped bitch and he annoyed me to no end in Year 10. <strong>

**But on the plus side, I got a 19/20 on my Macbeth essay! I'm so happy, cause that _the _shittest essay I've ever written. I didn't know any quotes and I made them up on the spot, but apparently my language was "nuanced and sophisticated". Oh yeah! And I got a 9/10 on my Persuasive Oral! Whoo!  
><strong>

**Which is awesome, cause I detest English.**

**Read, review, and tell of your shitty essays,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	4. Love is Blind, Hate is Deaf

**Who wants to hear an embarrassing story (though I'll admit it's pretty funny) about me?**

**Well remember that indie fucker, the one that looks like Iggy? My bestie, was at a reunion (which I was unable to go to) and she was talking to him and another friend of mine. And he's like, Damn it! Where's Hy? Where is she? She said she'd be here! **

**Then our other friend was like, "Dude chill. Just because you want to stick it in there." **

**At this point Marz was trying desperately not to laugh. And when she told me, at this point, I was dying of embarrassment.**

**Then indie fucker mumbles, "no don't say that."**

**Then Hayden holds his hands up and then cries, "but it's true!" **

**Then to my utter horror he replies, "yeah...but, don't say it like **_**that.**_**"**

**So basically he acknowledged **_**in front of my best friend **_**that he wants in my pants. Lovely. But it's cool, cause he's cute. Too bad he lives ages away.**

**Disclaimer: hindi ako sariling "Maximum Ride".**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Three: Love is Blind, Hate is Deaf<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>A traitor, I'd trade her in a second <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Ride, Martinez, partner up."<p>

Max walked into her second period class to find that Fang was once again in one of her classes. She had an unnerving feeling that he was in all of her classes. They always had similar interests, which included subjects at school.

Now they sat beside each other, previously sitting at opposite ends of the room, in their Chemistry class, isolated to a table to themselves, which meant they were lab partners for the whole year. If Max was lucky enough, either her death or Fang's, from one of the many poisonous chemicals, would prevent her to endure the forty-eight minutes of the period. Whatever came first suited her fine, though secretly she hoped for his demise first.

They both sat as far away as possible from each other on the small bench, which only allowed a maximum four inches between them, even sitting at the _very _ends of the table.

"Pass the copper sulphate," Max asked, holding her hand out for Fang to place the glass bottle of the blue solution into her hand. When the bottle wasn't pressed into her hand when expected she turned down the Bunsen burner and turned to Fang, who was too busy filling in the sheet they were expected to complete by the end of the lesson.

"I'm busy, if you haven't noticed," he told her irritably, looking up from the almost finished paper.

"Just asked for a little favour, considering the bottle _is right next to you._" She crossed her arms scrutinising Fang under her glare.

Fang looked at her, meeting her gaze evenly not withering under her intense and deathly – to some – glare. "Well _sorry_ if I was doing the work required."

"So was I. To finish the sheet we have to do the practical anyway," Max shot back, getting more annoyed with each moment she spent with Fang.

"But it's the sheet we're handing in and we know – well, _I _do – most of the answers." He filled in the last answer and sat back once he finished.

Max snatched the sheet from in front of him and quickly scanned her eyes over Fang's messy boy scrawl. She murmured her approval and placed the sheet in the middle of their table.

"Well?" Fang asked smugly.

"Same answers as I would've written." She replied curtly and crossed her arms. She felt the need to still insult him despite getting the answers right. "Idiot."

Fang rolled his eyes and decided to be the better one of the two and ignore the jab at him. "Whatever."

Max settled back into her seat – not bothering with starting the last part of the experiment, due to already finishing their required sheet – and looked around the classroom. It seemed that they were first to finish, some partners still struggling to figure out what chemical was what, despite the clear labels on the bottles.

Max whipped out her phone, deciding to text her friend Nudge knowing she probably wasn't listening in her AP Algebra class. It was only the first lesson and Nudge was good enough with numbers to get ahead easily.

_Guess who's in my Chem class AND my lab partner for the rest of the year?_

There was an instant reply, Max's phone vibrating against her hand.

_Your dearly beloved neighbour I'm guessing?_

Max replied, her thumbs quick to type out the message in her touch screen phone. _Yep. _

They continued back and forth sending messages and Fang looked over Max's shoulder, curious to whom she was texting and making her laugh quietly to herself.

Max moved her phone, obscuring Fang's view of the screen. "Yes?"

"Who you talking to?" He asked, turning so that his head and torso was facing her.

"What's it to you?" She replied, raising an eyebrow, but not with the same skill she envied Fang for.

He shrugged, the small action infuriating Max. "Just curious."

"If you must know," Max sighed, putting her phone away, "I was texting Nudge."

Fang said nothing, just looked at her.

"What?" Max snapped. "You want to know what we were saying?"

Fang smirked. "Actually, yes."

"I was just telling her the ass-of-a-douche I have of a lab partner," she told him nonchalantly, picking at her clear-polished nails. Nudge urged Max that she _must _wear some form of nail polish so that her nails didn't crack or weaken. Max complied as long as she could pick the colour, or lack of colour in her case.

Max had the satisfaction of seeing Fang's jaw set and she stood up gathering her items hearing the bell ring throughout the class. Fang followed after her to the teacher's desk, where Max was currently trying to convince Mr Kinsley to change her lab partner.

"The point of arranged pairs is so that you learn to work with people who you may not like, Miss Martinez," Mr Kinsley explained to the teen in front of him.

"If helps, I don't want to work with _her _either," Fang stood impassive next to Max, arms crossed against his chest.

Max discreetly side-stepped a little away from Fang and placed her hands on her hips – a stance Fang was used to seeing from Max since when they were kids – keeping a stern eye on the teacher.

"Surely it can't be _that _bad Mr Ride," Mr Kinsley reasoned.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "She called me an ass!"

"But you _are_," Max told him, finally looking at him.

"_And _a douche!" He continued, ignoring Max.

Mr Kinsley sighed and standing up slowly, a little shorter than Fang's six foot two inches. "I'm sorry, but everyone else seems pretty happy with their partners. Look, that this as an opportunity to get to know each other and learn about each other."

"Yeah, I did. Eighteen years ago. He was fine up until puberty." Max answered.

Mr Kinsley paused. He didn't see that one coming.

"I'll trade partners," Fang suggested, "I'll find someone willing to trade."

"No," Mr Kinsley held up a hand. "It's clear you two have history, and that's not my business, but you two need to get over it and at least act civilised enough to get through a year."

Fang and Max both shut up, knowing Mr Kinsley's mind was set. They weren't going to argue with a teacher they respected. Mr Kinsley smiled, glad that he had won.

"You know," he started, making the two exiting teens pause at the door, "they say there's a fine line between love and hate."

Fang merely blinked while Max had a comeback ready as usual. "Luckily we're both on the hate side of that line."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm updating early even though I'd like that review number to be 60. It's 59. How annoying is that? (I usually hope for at least 20 per chapter).<br>**

**Read, review and tell me about your boys,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	5. Life's Too Short For Traffic

**Early update anyone? You guys sure know how to deliver. Sorry if you're getting this email like four times. FanFic is being a pain in the ass and won't show the quotation marks. So annoying.  
><strong>

**I'm typing this on the bus to school in the backseat cause I'm a badass. And I've got authority to scream at them and tell them to put their seatbelts on. Like yesterday a couple of year nines had the nerve to ignore me when I told them to put their seatbelts on. So I yelled at them – I have a **_**very**_** loud voice, despite my size – to put them on and they did with attitude. Stupid girls. If we have an accident and they break their necks I will not hold back in saying "I told you so bitchez." **

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo "Maximum Ride".**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Four: Life's Too Short For Traffic<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>She's a backseat driver <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Max waited at Fang's car as he strode towards her with his girlfriend Lissa beside him. She was too busy making googly eyes at him to notice her and Fang's face quickly formed a scowl when he saw Max. She gave him a fake smile, before returning with a scowl of her own.<p>

"Max?" Lissa looked at Max confused. "What are you doing here? Wait, _you're _the bitter girl Fang has to drive?"

Max raised an eyebrow at Fang and answered Lissa. "Yeah, I'm the so called _bitter _girl Fang has to carpool."

Lissa grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. If I knew I wouldn't have called you bitter."

Lissa and Max weren't exactly friends, but they were far from enemies. Just acquaintances that shared a Literature class – which was the one class Max didn't have with Fang. They were friendly towards each other, waved or smiled when passing each other but didn't go out of their way to be friendly.

"It's alright. _You _weren't the one who called me bitter," Max assured her giving Fang a pointed look.

Lissa laughed lightly, not fake at all and removed herself from Fang's arm. "Bye Max. Don't call me tonight Fang. I'm going out with the girls."

Fang waved her goodbye and then turned to Max. Max stared right back and pushed herself off the car with her sneaker.

"Wait, Max?" Max turned to face Lissa. "Um, well our squad is down a few members, and..."

Max listened patiently, slowly dreading what Lissa was asking of her.

"...and you look pretty fit and capable..." She trailed off not really wanting to ask the question. "And we've been speculating for a while now..."

"You want me to join your squad?" Max asked just as Fang said, "you want her?"

"Yeah," Lissa admitted, "guilty."

"I'm sorry Lissa, but cheering isn't really my thing." Max felt a pang of guilty, upon seeing Lissa's disappointed face, but refused to join their team.

"That's alright. I figured you'd say that. It was a long shot after all." Lissa shrugged, no hard feelings.

"Sorry," Max called out again to Lissa's retreating figure.

Fang snorted. "_You_ on the squad."

"Whatever." Max replied. She resisted the urge to give him the bird. _I'm better than that, _she thought.

"I'm sitting at the back, I need the extra space," Max told Fang, opening the right backseat door.

"For your fat ass?" Fang asked, starting up the car.

"You must stare at my ass long enough to think it's fat," Max countered easily. Fang didn't reply, and clicked his seatbelt on.

"Aw is someone grumpy they just got told?" Max faked concern.

She sat herself behind the passenger seat, and rested her bag on the left one, using the middle seat for her books and various items.

"What are you doing back there anyway?" Fang asked, after pulling out of the school car park.

"Looking for something," she mumbled back, so caught up with her task at hand that the usual hint of snark was gone.

"What?" Fang asked, surprised to have a civilised conversation with Max for once.

"My..." Max mumbled the last part concentrating on her task, causing Fang to miss it.

"Your what?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Lip gloss," Max answered louder, getting slightly frustrated that she couldn't find it.

"Lip gloss? You?" Fang asked disbelievingly.

Max glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yes," she snapped. "What? Am I not allowed to wear lip gloss?"

Fang shrugged. "Just different from the Max I knew, I guess."

Max met his eyes through the rear view mirror. "I've grown some. You don't know me anymore."

Max went back searching, while Fang tried not to notice how her words affected him.

"Guess I don't," he agreed quietly.

The car settled into a quiet and awkward silence, only the sounds of Max's rummaging filling the car. She had successfully managed to clutter Fang's backseat and floor with all her belongings leaving no item unsearched.

"Aha!" Max lifted the missing item in the air in a small victory. "Found it!"

Fang eyes flashed briefly to the rear view mirror at Max, but made no comment.

Max began to put all her belongings back into her bag, content that she found what she was looking for. She began applying her recently found lip gloss, when Fang jerked to a sudden stop, causing her to get the sticky clear substance on her chin.

"Fang! What the hell?" She cried. She reached for a tissue, wiping off the excess gloss from her chin and around her mouth.

"Sorry. Traffic light. Wasn't looking," he mumbled back.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention," she retorted.

Fang was paying attention. At least he _was_ until he caught Max in his rear view mirror, applying the gloss on her deliciously plump pink lips. He shook his head to clear his head, ridding any thoughts of Max out of his mind. He had a _girlfriend_ for heaven's sake. One he really liked at that.

The light switched from red to green, and Fang eased his foot off of the brake and gently pressed it against the gas pedal. He decided not to look into the rear view mirror unless necessary.

"You drive as slow as my grandma," Max complained from the middle seat. "Wait, I take that back. She drives _much_ faster than you."

"If you haven't noticed Max," Fang began his irritation for Max coming back again, all thoughts about her lips earlier gone, "I'm in a twenty mile street, where there are _schoolchildren_. Or do you drive at sixty miles per hour around elementary schools?"

Max clicked her tongue, annoyed at Fang's logic.

"Do you _even_ drive?" He asked.

She jutted her chin out defensively. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do hold a learner's permit thank you very much."

Fang eyed her, betraying his previous vow to not look at the rear view mirror. "Then why aren't you driving your _own_ sorry ass to school?"

"Cause I don't have a car," she answered in a _duh_ tone.

"Then get a job," Fang replied, mimicking her tone.

"And give up _my_ time working at some fast food joint? No thank you."

Fang rolled his eyes. "And here I am stuck driving you to and from school. Have you thought about taking the school bus? It's there for a reason."

"You're freaking kidding me right?" Max asked offended. "Have you _seen_ our school buses? They're disgusting."

Fang had to agree with Max there. Their school buses were stinky, dirty and driven by old sleazy men. He said nothing more and Max smirked, glad she had won the argument.

"Don't you have other friends?" Fang asked after a moment.

"Someone's talkative," Max noted. "But yes, I do. But mum wants me to go with you, because you're next door and she thinks we need to 'bond'."

She lifted her hands and bent her fingers in a quoting action.

Fang snorted. "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot, than bond with _you_."

"Glad to hear that the feeling's mutual." Max looked out the window, arms crossed. "Why do you go this anyway? No one else goes this way."

Fang didn't miss a beat. "So I'm not seen with you."

"Oh haha. Very funny," Max replied sarcastically.

"If it's really bothering you, it _is _to avoid everyone else. Avoid the traffic," he answered her.

"Oh," Max replied oh-so-intelligent.

The rest of the journey was quiet, Fang turning on the radio again to try to rid some of the tension. Finally the start of their street was in view and Fang pulled into Max's driveway and parked it, staring ahead.

"You could've parked in your car in your driveway," Max told him, opening the car door but not stepping out yet. "It's not that far a walk. You know, only _next door_."

Fang shrugged, but was relieved that Max was comfortable enough to be her usual sarcastic self.

Max took one look at him and paused. She didn't want to be _completely _rude and felt obliged to thank him. "Thanks...I guess."

"No problem," Fang answered back, no emotion.

She got of the car, not looking back and Fang watched her as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. He sighed, staying in her driveway for a few moments more before backing out and turning into his own home. Eighteen-year-old Max was a strange girl to understand, and seemed a completely different person from his childhood, but still had some similar characteristics such as her stubborn and bossy attitude, only much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you stubborn? Cause I sure as hell am. And I'm a little feisty one too.<strong>

**Read, review and briefly tell me about yourself,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	6. Cheaters Always Lose

**I'm so sorry! I was _supposed _to update on Friday (yesterday for me) but as soon as I got home I went out and by the time I got home it was already late. I would've updated on Thursday, but my dad disabled the internet cause he was doing something "important" to his computer/network etc.**

**Disclaimer: Ceebs finding a different language. I do not own.**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Five: Cheaters Always Lose<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>A drama provider <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Max cupped her hand over her own mouth to stop herself from being too loud. She quickly hid her lean figure against a tall bookcase, but poked her head out cautiously to watch the unknowing couple.<p>

Max wasn't completely sure, but she couldn't mistake the fiery red locks of the girl. No one else in the school had hair like that. But what surprised Max was the boy she was currently kissing in the empty classroom. He didn't have the messy almost black hair that her boyfriend _should_ have. No, instead it was blonde and shiny, as if the owner spent numerous hours on it daily, just so it looked the way it did. Max had seen that blonde head before, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen it.

Max frowned in concentration, trying to remember. Once she did, she almost clicked her fingers, but hand restrain herself from doing so. It was that perverted boy from English, what's was his name? Dylan. He was a member of the basketball team, but the wrong one to be kissing Lissa.

_What to do? _She thought.

She did the first thing that came to mind. Whip out her camera phone.

She steadied her hand, but tried to hide as much as the camera as she could, only letting the top part of her phone peek around the bookcase.

"Dylan, maybe we should tell Fang. I should break it off..." Lissa began, but Dylan shushed her.

"No, not yet. Not while its basketball season. He'll boot me off the team."

Lissa sighed. "But it's basketball season _all_ year. Do you really think we can keep this up?"

"We've done it for six months, why quit now baby?" Dylan convinced her, as charming as ever.

_Six months_! Max thought. Fang and Lissa had been a couple since sophomore year, which meant they were within the two year mark.

Lissa was still pouting – Max assumed so, she couldn't actually _see_ her face – so Dylan leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Lissa responded and then pulled back, holding Dylan's face in hers.

"I love you," Dylan told her, with great sincerity.

_Or he could just be a good actor_, Max thought to herself.

"Love you," Lissa replied, kissing his nose.

They stood up, fixed each other up and made their way towards the door. Which was right where Max was currently hiding. Max quickly stopped the recording and stuffed her phone into her pocket, instead her hand just slid down her skirt. Max swore internally, realizing her skirt didn't have a pocket, and just held her phone, hoping Nudge doesn't choose _this_ exact moment to text her.

Max pressed herself closer to the bookcase and the wall, hoping and praying that they were too caught up with each other that they wouldn't notice the brown-haired girl watching in on their intimate moment. And to Max's luck, they _were_ too caught up in each other to notice her.

Max waited a good five minutes – which in reality was about two – before finally relaxing her muscles; which hurt like crazy, from tensing for so long, and removed herself from her hiding spot.

_Shit's gonna hit the fan at lunch_, Max thought to herself.

The question was though, whether she would tell Fang or let it play out on its own. Max frowned, since when did she care about Fang's business? But he did deserve to know he is being cheated on, even if he was a dick. Max sighed, she'll decide at lunch.

"Oh _shit_," Nudge swore, eyes wide after Max confided in her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Max admitted.

Nudge pursed her lips. "I think you should tell him."

"Tell Fang? Why can't you?" Max complained.

"Because the video is on _your_ phone," Nudge argued.

Max huffed and stood up. "Fine. But if he starts crying..."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "He won't. Now go over there and tell him."

Max marched her way over to the 'popular table' – which Nudge was joined to sit at, her boyfriend being Iggy, but she declined and now Iggy sat with them every other day, interchanging between Nudge and Max's table and the 'popular table' – and stopped near Fang, to which the _entire_ table looked at her.

Dylan looked at her smirking and winked at her. Max rolled her eyes and ignored him, but saw Lissa glare at him discreetly.

"I need to talk to you," Max told Fang straight to the point.

"Well?" Fang looked up at her – first time in years, ever since he quickly caught up shot past her height – and waited for her to continue.

Max uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips. "Not here. In private."

This resulted in a few 'oohs' and wolf whistles, which Max ignored. She already had half a mind to back out.

"Alright," Fang smirked and winked at his table.

Max stared, disgusted that Fang made such suggestive actions while his _girlfriend_ was sitting right beside him. Even if said girlfriend was a cheating liar.

Lissa called out her name, "Max?"

Max stopped and turned on her heel. "Hmm?"

"The offer's still there if you're interested. I'm not lying when I say you'd make a great cheerleader." Lissa smiled at her.

_Maybe not to me, but you're lying to Fang_, Max thought. Out loud she said, "well, I'm not. But thanks anyway."

Lissa reeled back in shock at Max's tone. Max internally winced at the slight vicious tone to her voice. All respect she had for Lissa was now lost.

She turned back on her heel, not waiting for Fang and marched towards the door of the cafeteria. Fang followed, easily keeping pace with his long strides and even held one of the double doors open for Max. Max however, opened the other door herself and exited. Fang looked after her and shook his head.

"I was just trying to be chivalrous," Fang told her once he reached her.

"Just how you were trying to be chivalrous by winking with your _girlfriend _watching?" Fang didn't answer, and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Look I didn't come out here to argue with you," Max sighed, relaxing her posture and holding her hands up. "I have something to show you and I'm not quite sure how you'll react."

"Is it you rack? Cause if it is I'll react _very_ well," Fang replied, to Max's irritation and relief. Irritation, because of his suggestive comment, and relief, because Fang was back to being himself making suggestive comments.

Now that she was here, she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. She should've played ignorant and pretended that she didn't walk in on his girlfriend kissing the school's perverted jerk – well, apart from Fang. She pulled out her phone, which Fang wasn't expecting _at all_ and scrolled through her gallery looking for the most recent item. She handed her phone to him and he looked down at it.

"You want my number?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You already have it."

"Just…watch the video," she bit her lip in anticipation. She was getting anxious and was too worried to banter with Fang.

Fang obeyed, immediately knowing this was serious. He pressed play and watched at first confused.

_"Dylan, maybe we should tell Fang. I should break it off..."_

Lissa's voice rang clear from the phone, thanks to Max's smart phone capabilities. Fang kept watching, his face changing from its usual passive self, growing into confusion then surprise then anger.

_"No, not yet. Not while its basketball season. He'll boot me off the team." _

Fang's knuckled turned white, from gripping Max's phone tightly. Max was going to tell him to ease up a bit on the phone, but felt it was a little bit insensitive at the moment. Max bit her tongue, stopping her comment from leaving her mouth.

"That fucking _bastard,_" Fang hissed.

_"But it's basketball season all year. Do you really think we can keep this up?"_

_"We've done it for six months, why quit now baby?"_

"All he fucking cares is about his fucking spot on the _team_?" Fang hissed again, gripping the phone very tight.

Max winced watching her phone in pain. _My baby, _she thought.

"Can I," Max waved her hand in front of Fang's face to get his attention which was unsuccessful, "have my phone back?"

"I'm going to _kill _both of them." Fang was seeing red. He ignored Max, not even appearing to have heard her and rushed towards the cafeteria.

"Oh no," Max whispered to herself. "_Fuck._"

She raced after him, grabbing at his arms in a hopeless attempt to pull him back. "Fang, _no_!" You're going to get into _major_ shit, and even though I don't care about you, I'd hate to see you lose your basketball captaincy and this will ruin your opportunity to get a scholarship! _Stop_!"

She tried to convince Fang doing anything drastic that he will most likely regret. But he just kept walking, throwing open both cafeteria walls – which Max admitted was pretty impressive – causing the entire student body to look at him. His eyes narrowed in on a certain blonde and red-head.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Fangy's all worked up. <strong>

**So I finished Hush Hush after borrowing it on Thursday and finished it just now. Wow. Love it! I recommend it if you haven't read it already. Dayum, Patch. He's quite the smexy being. Similar to Fang in fact. Dark, deadly and sexy.  
><strong>

**Read, review and tell me your favourite books (apart from Maximum Ride of course),  
>- FlowerChild22<br>**


	7. The Good News

**So I decided to do a double update since _niwet_ is all holed up at home cause it's snowing. I feel the same, it's been raining on and off for the past day. And I'm stuck at home when it's _supposed _to be Spring in Melbourne, yet it's cold and sad and dreary. I hate cold weather. So everyone thank _niwet _for the early update. **

**_Zezemi: _Yes the sexual tension is amazing. Patch is amazing. And I agree, it's cool that the main character isn't overly confident etc. **

**_Maggie Ride: _I'm loving the ¡Fantástico!**

**_Lizziekaerocks77: _Hahahahaha dayum Fang ;D**

**_my-pal-is-the-green-guy: _It is 12:50 pm a Sunday afternoon the 30th of October as I am writing this. **

**Oh great it's raining again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I did just have a shower and now I smell like mangos thanks to my bodywash. Mmm. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Six: The Good News<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>An instant update of the world <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Fang started walking briskly towards his table rushing to get his hands on Dylan and Lissa. Max had to jog after him, in order to keep up with him and grabbed his wrist. Fang didn't shake her off, but didn't let her pull him back either.<p>

Max continued to tug at his arm, but gave up soon after. "Iggy! Nudge! Someone! Help me!"

Iggy and Nudge immediately rushed to Max's aid, but was stopped when Fang stopped at their table. He pointed his finger at Dylan – who looked petrified – then Lissa, who was almost in tears.

"_You_." His voice was hard, cold and unforgiving. "You couldn't have the decency to break it off with me and tell me?"

Dylan stood up and held his hands up. "Now Fang—"

"_Don't_, 'now Fang' me," Fang snapped.

Nudge gasped beside Max and whispered in her ear. "This is the most emotion I've seen in Fang in _years._"

Max nodded, not really listening to Nudge but focused on the scene unfolding all thanks to her.

"How did you find out?" Lissa asked, also standing up.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, but he had a feeling he knew. Nudge took that as an opportunity to quietly and quickly explain the situation, while Fang, Dylan, Lissa and Max ignored them.

"Ask Max," Fang replied, looking at her.

Max swallowed. She really had hoped that she wouldn't be brought into this mess. "I saw you guys. Just then in a classroom."

Dylan narrowed her eyes at Max. "You could be lying. Fang, this could be some ploy to break you and Lissa up."

"Uh newsflash! I don't give _two shits _about Fang's love life. I'm just doing him a favour, since his supposed_ friend_ and _girlfriend_," she gave Lissa a look, who shrunk under it and looked at her shoes, "are sneaking behind his back for _six months _now."

"Six months?" Fang asked looking at Lissa, who was currently avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Dylan argued, gaining confidence, "you're probably fucking_ her_,"he jerked his head at Max, "anyway."

Iggy and Nudge were quick to hold Max back from strangling the boy.

"Dylan!" Lissa snapped. "That was uncalled for!"

"You've always had a thing for feisty ones Fang," Dylan noted, referring to Max and Lissa.

Lissa even though knowing any potential friendship with Max was over, still felt the need to her defend her. "Dylan shut it _now_. You're not helping the situation in any way."

"You even told him you loved him! Two years with me and we weren't even close." Fang's voice was rising, surprising everyone. "Six months with that charmer and you tell him straight away."

"Fang," Lissa started.

"_No._" Fang held up a hand. "I _don't _want to hear it."

Max had relaxed enough for Iggy and Nudge to trust her not to lunge at Dylan or Lissa. They weren't quite sure who she was angry at. Knowing Max, she'd probably lunge at Fang.

"In a way, I'm glad Max told me," Fang told them, gravely calm. "At least she had enough decency to not keep it from me."

At his words Lissa and Dylan both looked down, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"You two disgust me," Fang spat once, before leaving the cafeteria.

Iggy moved to go after Fang, but Max stopped him. "I'll go."

He nodded, and moved to sit at Nudge's table. The cafeteria was silent, only the sounds of Lissa's sobs to be heard.

"Fang!" Max called after Fang, who stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why are you here?" He asked voice steely. He turned around suddenly and looked her in the eye. "You don't give two shits about me remember?"

Max shrugged. "I said I didn't give two shits about your _love life_. But I still just don't care about you."

Fang's lips twitched and Max was glad to have cheered him up slightly.

"You didn't answer my question." He told her.

"I'm not _that _cruel. I do have a heart. Just wanted to see how you were going." _Even if you are a dick, _she almost added, but she held her tongue.

_I'm just angry at myself, for not realising. For feeling used_, he thought. He didn't particularly feel like sharing, especially with _Max. _"I'm fine."

"You're not going to cry?" Max joked.

"No," he told her giving her a look.

Max reached forward but then let her hand drop. She wasn't sure what she doing. She was standing in the middle of a corridor consoling – if you could call it that – _Fang_, of all people. _Fang, _the guy she hated since the age of fourteen. But seeing his face, his usual guards down, stripped down to something _human. _With feelings. But she still hated him, and a small part of her was joyous at seeing him so broken. She was stuck between letting her kind side – that remembered the good times between her and Fang – comfort him, and her mean side – that remembered the summer before ninth grade – to leave him be and let him wallow in his sorrows.

Fang stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward and uncomfortable that it was _Max _comforting him. He felt naked and embarrassed that he had his walls down in front of her, he would rather they be fighting as usual. He didn't like this, whatever it was, so he opted for his typical sarcastic and narcissistic comment to ease this awkward tension. "Don't worry about me, I'll have another girlfriend within a month."

All traces of sympathy towards Fang were vanished with that comment. "You weren't so cocky before, when on the receiving end of rejection."

Fang relaxed, _this _was much better. "I'm still smoking hot."

Max felt her anger bubble up, but she pushed it down, just glad to have Fang back to his egotistical self. "Whatever."

"You agree don't you?" He smirked at her. He could feel his confidence rising, and he no longer felt weak and used.

Max snorted. "Yeah, _no_. Now if you excuse me, I'll be getting back to my lunch."

She spun on her heel and stalked off. _Stupid asshole. _

"Try not to drool on your tray when you think of me," Fang called after her.

She stopped and turned to face him, and Fang knew Max had a comeback ready.

"I'm not worried about drooling. I'll be trying my hardest not to _vomit _if I think of you," she fired back, not disappointing Fang.

With that she turned around and marched herself to the cafeteria, glad that things between her and Fang were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So there wasn't a mammoth fight like some of you were expecting. Just Fang pointing a finger at everyone really. <strong>

**Thanks for all your books, hopefully I'll be able to read some of your suggestions. **

**Read, review and do you have pets? I don't,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	8. A Half Truth is A Whole Lie

**When I was at Movieworld Queensland, I saw this guy (brown messy hair, bright blue eyes and just **_**ah-mazing**_**) who was probably fourteen, maybe fifteen but that'd be pushing it and he was AMAZING. Which is quite the statement cause he's like two years younger than me. **

**But my friend and I (we have similar taste) were like checking him out from where we were sitting on the curb and watching him with helping his younger sister (how cute!). And we're like fanning ourselves trying not to swoon obviously. **

**And I turned to her and said, "Oh. My. God. That guy will be a heart throb in two years. When he's eighteen, he can call me." My friend was swooning over this kid, we were pissing ourselves basically sitting in a gutter. Don't worry it was clean. People were giving us such weird looks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Seven: A Half Truth is A Whole Lie<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>She's a first class liar<em> -:-:-:-

* * *

><p>True to his word, Fang had already acquired himself a new girlfriend within a fortnight.<p>

"Damn. That boy works fast, doesn't he?" Nudge asked, her eyes following Max's line of vision.

They watched him from a distance, his new girlfriend hanging off him and his arm wrapped around her middle.

"He sure does," Max agreed eyes still on Fang.

"Surprised?" Nudge asked leaning her back against the wooden bench they were seated on.

Max snorted her eyes never leaving Fang and the brunette. "No. He told me so anyway."

Nudge looked at her friend worriedly. "Are you alright?"

This snapped Max out of her reverie. She looked at her friend. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nudge looked at her. "You haven't been able to take your eyes of Fang this past minute."

Max shrugged. "I just can't believe he can just get over someone cheating on him and replace her within two weeks."

If Max was truly honest with herself, she would know that excuse was only a half-truth. Replacing Lissa so quickly wasn't entirely what was bothering her about Fang and his new girlfriend. What bothered her was how he rejected her, but was able to go out with _other_ girls so easily. It was this thought, which made Max feel she wasn't enough for any guy to like her. He was why she now wore skirts and dresses and lip gloss. To prove a point.

Nudge nodded. "That is pretty heartless. As if Lissa didn't mean anything to him. Or maybe he's trying to play it off as if Lissa hasn't affected him. Are you jelly?"

Max gave her best friend a look. She wasn't jealous. Now way. Wasn't possible. "You can believe me when I say I'm not jealous."

Nudge studied Max for a minute. She grinned. "Yeah I believe you. It _is_ Fang."

"What's wrong with Fang?" Iggy asked sliding next to Nudge on the bench they were sitting on.

"Nothing," Nudge answered just as Max said, "everything."

Iggy raised an eyebrow at Max. "Elaborate."

"I can't believe how easily he replaced Lissa," Max answered.

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty fast. I don't think I'd be able to date after my girlfriend of two years cheated on me. But that girl's had her eye on Fang for a while now. But she only wants him for popularity. Talk about lowering your standards. Fang I mean."

Max looked at Iggy. "Yeah, Lissa was actually respectable. Before."

Iggy wrapped an arm around Nudge. "Easiest way up the high school food chain. Date the captain of the beloved basketball team."

Max nodded and smiled at the sight of Iggy and Nudge, who were snuggled up against each other and grinning madly. It never ceases to amaze Max that her best friend was going out with the best friend of who she considered, her enemy. Then again, it never ceases to amaze Max that she was once best friends with said enemy.

Nudge and Iggy had, Max considered, probably one of the strongest relationships out of all the relationships in the entire school. They were so different in appearance – Iggy with a pale white complexion and light blue eyes, whilst Nudge was a warm mocha colour and had dark chocolate eyes – and personality, yet somehow worked perfectly together. They met in freshmen year, however staying clear from each other due to Fang and Max, but slowly befriended during their mutually dreaded subject of History in sophomore year. They finally became a couple after much frustration to Max and Fang when Iggy finally grew the balls and asked Nudge to the Junior Fall Dance.

She decided to leave them alone and stood up, gathering her things. "Hey, I'm gonna get going, I've got some things to do. See ya later guys."

"We'll come with," Iggy offered beginning to stand up.

"Don't worry about it," Max held up a hand to stop him. "You guys just stay here be lovey-dovey."

Nudge rolled her eyes, but waved her friend off. Max grinned at them teasingly.

Max walked off, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder, shifting her sunnies off her face and into her hair. She was headed to the library, hoping to print off her assignment that was due tomorrow, but figured she might as well do it now.

"Max." Max stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called out behind her by a familiar deep voice and groaned internally.

"Yeah?" She replied taking her time in turning around.

Fang looked at her, girlfriend still wrapped around him, a superficial brunette, who Iggy confined in Nudge and Max that he didn't like. And Max agreed. She recognised her from her Literature class, a giggly bimbo who never could quite grasp the idea of any novel. Max didn't think she read any of the required books, or _any_ books for that matter.

Fang hadn't said anything yet, still studying Max and searching any sign of acknowledgment of the day before. The only thing he saw was a waiting Max, close to losing her patience – not that she had much to begin with – at any moment.

"Well?" She asked, hand on hip. She seemed annoyed that Fang had stopped her.

_Guess she's back to her usual self_, Fang thought.

"Nothing," Fang gave up looking and shrugged.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to call her name out. Was it because he wanted her to meet his new girl? And if so, why? It couldn't possibly be because he wanted her to feel _jealous_. Did he want to prove to her that he wasn't hung up on Lissa?

Max raised an eyebrow. "New beau I see."

Fang nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Yeah…"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" His new girlfriend asked, tugging on his arm.

Fang's arm subconsciously dropped from Amanda's waist. "Meet my…meet Amanda."

Fang frowned. He wasn't quite sure why he had trouble calling Amanda his girlfriend. He brushed the thought aside with the lame excuse that he wasn't quite ready to commit. Amanda was just something to get his mind off…school…teachers…Lissa…Max…

_Max?_

"Yes?" Max asked.

"Uh," he stalled. He hadn't realised he had spoken out loud.

"Max," he repeated. "Amanda, this is Max. My neighbour."

_Nice save._

Max studied Amanda with a judging eye, scrutinising her from head to toe. Her feet were squeezed into two-sizes-too-small silver strappy stilettos – which if Nudge were here, would say, "so five years ago" – her ass-showing booty shorts and strapless neon orange top, where her cleavage was struggling to stay in. Her long brunette locks were curled to perfection – it must've taken her _hours_ to make them so. Max admitted she had nice hair though – and parted directly in the middle. Fang did lower his standards. Majorly. Lissa was at least, _had _intelligence and knew how to dress appropriately for school, whereas Fang's new girlfriend…did not.

"Hi." Max didn't even offer Amanda a smile.

Amanda too looked at Max with a judging look, only less subtle than Max had done. She looked at Max's tight mid-length tan skirt, admiring the ruffles on the skirt before trailing her eyes down to Max's feet which were sported in brown sandals. Her eyes then travelled upwards to Max's torso, where a loose floral blouse was tucked into the tan skirt. Max's hair was thrown into a bun of messy curls, where some loose strands fell out, framing her face perfectly.

She was beautiful, Amanda admitted, a natural beauty she had always envied girls like Max for. Which was why Amanda decided she hated her.

"I like your skirt," Amanda told her, after looking away.

"Uh thanks," Max said awkwardly. "Your hair is nice I guess."

Max was never one to give compliments, nor accept them. She felt awkward, never sure whether to act modest and polite by returning the favour, or saying thank you and not.

Amanda flicked it over her shoulder. "I know. I spent _ages_ on it this morning. I had to get up at five!"

_Oh boohoo_, Max thought sarcastically. _What a travesty_.

"Poor you," she said instead, feigning concern.

Fang stood uncomfortable, his arms by his side, unsure whether to say something or let the girls continue with their pointless conversation.

"I know!" Amanda cried, her hand on her bulging breasts.

"Yeah well...nice meeting you," _not really_, "and see you afterschool Fang."

Max turned around and shuffled off quickly, wanting to get away from Fang and Amanda as fast as she could.

"He sure has lowered his standards," Max muttered to herself. "She was a _nightmare_."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, what do you think of Amanda?" Fang asked Max casually. His eyes flickered to his right, where she was seated in his passenger seat. She had her chin in her palm, her elbow resting against his car door.

Max dropped her arm and looked at him. "What does my opinion matter?"

Fang shrugged, looking back at the road ahead of him. "Just trying to make conversation."

Fang was actually curious to Max's opinion about his new girlfriend. She was different to Lissa, all fire and passion – like Max, he couldn't help but associate – whilst Amanda just wanted to take it easy; just party, drink and shop.

"Conversation? Making conversation would be asking me about my subjects, or teachers or even the weather." There was that fire again. "Asking me about your girlfriend isn't _conversation, _it's trying to wheedle what everyone else thinks of her out of me."

"Fine. But what do you think of her?" Fang asked.

Max held a hand up. "I'm not going to lie to spare your or her feelings. Because one, I don't care about your feelings—"

"That's a given," he interrupted.

"—and two, I don't care about your girlfriend even more." She finished, ignoring his comment. "So don't be taken aback if I offend."

"Just tell me already," Fang told her.

"She's a fucking idiot," she told him bluntly.

"Not to be blunt or anything," he muttered.

Max shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Anything else?" Fang prodded. Surely there was more than that.

"Not really. Idiot pretty much sums up everything." She paused, thinking. "You could add superficial and two dimensional if you want," she offered.

"Two dimensional?" Fang asked. "What, like a square?"

"No, I like squares," she told him seriously. Fang rolled his eyes. "In the sense that beneath all that stupidity and superficialness, there's _more _stupidity and superficialness. I bet you twenty bucks I wouldn't be able to hold a meaningful and intelligent conversation with her."

"I'm willing to take you up on that bet," Fang challenged.

Max smiled. "Deal. I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to touch you."

Fang snorted. "But that's your opinion. Other people may disagree."

"Fang," Max looked at him. "Even Iggy doesn't like her. He told me so."

Fang stayed quiet, feeling defeated. Okay so his girlfriend wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she liked him and he thought she was good looking, so there was no reason for them to not be a couple.

Max settled into her seat sighed happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Fang asked, eyes darting to her and back.

"I'll be looking forward to being twenty bucks richer," she smiled. "And making you twenty bucks poorer."

"You just get enjoyment out of my misery, don't you?" Fang asked her.

Max nodded. "Ooh yeah."

"You sadist," Fang replied.

"No," she answered, "I don't take joy in other people's sadness. Just yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to fighting again. *sigh* But we can't have Fax straight away now, can we?<strong>

**My Methods (maths) teacher, Mr Forti, was talking about the song "Moves Like Jagger" (I love that song!) and was like, "forget Moves Like Jagger. The next big thing is "teach it like Forti." Cue groaning and eye-rolling from us girls. He's so daggy it's hilarious. **

**Read, review and tell em about your teachers,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	9. Nothing Stays Forgotten For Long

**This is just me reposting the chapter because I didn't have the time to edit it and fix the grammar and spelling last time (as someone pointed out) because I've been dedicating my time to studying for my finals. Usually I edit them before I post them, since I've pre-written up to chapter 13, but I don't have much time these days. **

**Happy birthday to you!  
>Happy birthday to you!<br>Happy birthday dear Ally,  
>Haaaaa-ppy birthday to you!<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to Ally who is turning 15 today (which is kinda a big deal, sort of) and even though the 10****th**** was yesterday for me, it's the 10****th****today for her (her being in America and all). So yeah, I love ya Ally! Have a good one surrounded by sexy hair guy flicking his sexy hair and being just damn sexilicious ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Eight: Nothing Stays Forgotten For Long<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>A constant forgetter <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Max, please tell me you're dressed and ready to go!" Valencia called from her bedroom, putting on a pair of diamond earrings she received from her husband for their tenth anniversary.<p>

"Ready to go for what?" She asked, sticking her head out of her bedroom.

"It's Jodie's birthday. We're celebrating at _Bien Manger _remember?" Valencia walked out of her bedroom and into her eldest daughter's. "We're leaving at 7."

"Mum, we've got another," she checked her Mickey Mouse alarm clock, "hour or so until we leave. Chill."

"Do you even know what you're wearing?" Her mum asked.

"No, does it matter?" Max replied, throwing herself onto the bed.

Valencia rushed to Max's closet, opening both doors and scrutinizing every garment hanging on their hangers. "Yes it does, actually. It's a three Michelin star restaurant – pretty expensive too – and plus we're celebrating! We need to dress up."

"Fun," Max cried sarcastically. "This means heels right?"

"Yes," Valencia asked pushing all Max's everyday clothing out of the way so she could access where Max kept all her special occasion dresses, squashed on the side.

She started pulling out various dresses out of the cupboard holding them up and eyeing them down to every detail. "Max come here."

Max sighed, standing up with great effort. She stood in front of her mum, a few inches taller than her.

"Plus, wouldn't you like to see the look on Fang's face when you turn up looking amazing?" Valencia asked grinning.

Max grinned. "You're terrible. Alright mum, what do you suppose I wear?"

Valencia took out a dark blue floor length gown and shook her head. "Too formal."

She put it back where she pulled it out from. If she were Nudge, she would've thrown it on the bed, which would have resulted in a large pile of Max's clothes which she would have to put back.

"Would it be inappropriate to wear something short?" Valencia asked herself.

"Mum!" Max exclaimed. "You should be encouraging your daughter to be _modest_."

Valencia chuckled. "Short enough to look sexy, but long enough to be classy."

"Did you just say sexy?" Max asked unable to believe her ears. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't."

Valencia sighed. "Honestly Max..."

Max shook her head. "Just hurry up and pick a dress."

Just as the words left her mouth, a dress was shoved into her hands.

"Here. And wear your cream heels with them." Her mum left the room to let her change in private.

Max looked down at the soft garment in her hands. It was a bright purple chiffon dress – a purple that she couldn't help but associate with Justin Bieber – a little above mid-thigh and fell loosely around her thighs. Once it was on, she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked amazing on her; fitting quite nicely, but the strapless top showed a little more cleavage than she was used to. She turned around, looking at herself at different angles, deciding whether it was appropriate.

"Are you sure it isn't too…bright?" She asked. She was kind of hoping for a more subtle beige dress.

"Looks wonderful honey," her mum smiled softly at her.

Max gave a smile of her own at her mother. "Thanks. You look beautiful mum."

And she did. Her mother was wearing an elegant gown, reaching past her knees and was of a silky blood red. It was halter neck and bareback, although she wore a red scarf around her shoulders to cover most of it. Her wrist wore a silver watch and a diamond bracelet on the other. She had put on her shoes, black suede heels.

Max slipped her right wrist into a couple of teal and brown bangles and her feet into patent leather cream heels, and stood straight, the new height unfamiliar. She took a few practice steps, getting used to wearing the five inch heels. She was a little unsteady, but that was due to the carpet not providing a stable enough surface.

"I'm ready." She grabbed her phone and sprayed herself with her signature scent –a bottle of Burberry perfume Nudge had bought her for sixteenth two years ago, which was running low – and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Her mum laughed and grabbed her arm, and they walked down the stairs together meeting Max's father, Jeb and Ella downstairs.

Max smiled proudly at her sister, who had gone the extra mile and curled her hair for the occasion and was dressed in a floral party dress and mauve purple flats.

"You all look dazzling," Jeb told them all and kissed Valencia.

Ella and Max looked away. "Daaad."

He just laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

-:-:-:-:-:-

They arrived at the restaurant with the Ride's, all waiting at the entrance to be seated. Max took her time in catching up with the rest of the party and found that Fang wasn't with his family.

Suddenly keys flew past her head and Fang's dad, Stephen caught them with ease. Max flinched by instinct and turned around to where the keys had appeared to come from. Fang stood dressed in a navy button up shirt, sleeves rolled up once and the first two buttons undone revealing a smooth tan chest, black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes.

"Watch it," Max warned, trying to keep her tone light and not at all as if she hated him.

"Sorry," he apologised, but he didn't seem to be listening at all. He was too busy staring at her.

Max looked away, starting to feel self-conscious and wished she had brought a jacket or something, anything to cover her cleavage. She felt fine with showing most of her legs at school in her shorts and skirts, but always kept her cleavage to a minimum.

"Right this way Mr Ride," a young woman gestured for them to follow them to the dining area.

Max followed them, walking quickly so that she could avoid Fang and his staring eyes.

They arrived at a table for seven and Ella sat down next to Jeb, not wanting to be placed next to anyone she didn't want to have awkward conversation with. Ella was a quiet and shy girl, much different to her sister, and hated making conversation with adults. She hoped to eat her dinner with minimal conversation and spend her time texting her friends.

Valencia sat on the other side of Jeb, and Jodie sat next to her and her Stephen next to her, leaving two seats beside each other for Fang and Max.

Max and Fang stared at the seats for a minute, not wanting to be stuck next to each other for two hours.

"Just sit down," Jodie sighed, exasperated. "Honestly."

Max pulled her chair out slowly and lowered herself into it, discreetly inching it towards her sister. Fang sat in his seat, making sure there was sufficient distance between them, so that he wouldn't accidentally touch Max. He didn't need her punching him in the face on his mum's birthday.

The adults chatted amongst themselves and Ella texted away while they waited for a waiter to arrive at their table. Fang and Max sat still in their seats, quiet occasionally sipping the water that was given to them.

The young male waiter – who Max thought to herself was _very_ cute – arrived handing out a black menu to each guest and giving Max a discreet wink to which only Fang saw. Fang raised an eyebrow, watching them.

_He thinks he has a chance_, Fang thought amusedly.

Max smiled and ignored Fang completely and gave her full attention to the young waiter. She read his name tag and slowly took the menu from him. "Thanks Dan."

"No worries," he replied, giving her a smile making her slightly flustered.

_He's flirting_. Fang's eyebrows then furrowed together. _And she's flirting back_.

Max's mum noticed and raised an eyebrow at Max once Dan left. Max bit back her grin and shrugged at her mum. Her mum grinned cheekily at her and Max felt her cheeks flush red showing her embarrassment. She looked down at her menu, trying to busy herself with ordering her meal.

"What was that?" Fang whispered at her.

She didn't look at him, continuing to study her menu. _The lamb chops look good._ "What was what?"

"That. Just then." He clarified, annoyed that she was playing ignorant.

"None of your business." Her tone made it clear she was done with talking to him and Fang shut his mouth, deciding not push any further at the table.

_Later_, he thought.

Dan returned, ready to take their orders. He wrote down everyone's orders, his eyes flashing to Max every now and again, who had a smile playing on her lips. When it was her turn, he gave her his full attention, pencil poised to take her order.

"I'll have the lamb chops," she told him. _And you, if you don't mind_, she thought to herself amusedly.

"Lamb chops it is," he grinned, his blue eyes never leaving hers. His brown hair fell into his eyes and Max felt herself swoon over him. He was gorgeous with a great smile. She was a sucker for guys with great smiles. Even Ella paused from her texting, sneaking to take a look himself. She bumped Max's knee under the table teasingly and Max bumped back telling her to shut it.

"Ahem," Fang coughed, trying to get Dan's attention. "I'll have the porterhouse steak if you don't mind."

"Of course," Dan turned to Fang, also giving him a smile. Fang didn't smile back but Dan didn't falter.

He left with their orders and Max sipped her water, hoping to cool her cheeks. A buzzing in her lap almost caused her to cough her water everywhere, but she swallowed it and covered her little choking-fest with a small subtle cough.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag and opened up the message she received. It was Nudge.

_Hey what are you wearing?_

Max raised an eyebrow. It sounded like Nudge was trying to "sext" Max.

_Are you trying to sext me? I'm wearing clothes like I usually do. :P_

There was an instant reply, but with Nudge it always was an instant reply.

_No what are you wearing to the party?_

Max was now confused. Why would Nudge care about what she was wearing to Jodie's birthday dinner. She decided to ask for clarification.

_What party?_

Max looked out of the corner of her eye to her right to check if Fang was looking over her shoulder to read her messages. He wasn't to her relief.

_Amber's 18th. Duh. You're so forgetful sometimes. _

Max swore in her head. She forgot she promised Amber she'd be there. She had forgotten the date of Jodie's dinner, so she said she'd be there unknowingly double booking her Friday night.

_I thought was next Friday!_ She replied her thumbs working rapidly. She really didn't want to let Amber down. She was a good friend of Max's, despite being a cheerleader.

_Nope._ Max could practically hear Nudge popping the 'p'. _Tonight. 9pm. _

Max checked the time at the top of her screen. The dinner was supposed to finish at eight, maybe eight-thirty at the latest. She could make in time. Plus not everyone arrives on time at teen parties anyway. But no way could she make it home and at Amber's within thirty minutes.

_Shit I forgot. I'm at a dinner with the Ride's. _

She could picture Nudge slapping her forehead and shaking her head at Max. "Max, Max, Max," she'd say.

_But we were supposed to go together!_

Max felt guilty. She had said that she'd go to Nudge's and they would pick their – more like Nudge would – outfits with each other's (Nudge's) help.

_I know, I know. I'm sorry. _

Max felt like banging her head against her plate. She felt horrible. What was she going to do now?

_What time does dinner finish? Leave straight after?_

Max thought about it. She _could_ still make it, but that's if she drove straight from the restaurant.

_8, 8.30. Maybe. But my clothes..._

_What are you wearing? Party worthy?_

Max looked down at her dress. She mentally thanked her mum for picking out a bright party dress, that wasn't too dressy. And she was glad she left her hair in its natural curly waves. Yeah, she looked party worthy.

_Party worthy. I'll get back to you on transport._

Max was so caught up in her dilemma that she could only give half her attention to Dan. But he wasn't disheartened. Instead he slipped a piece of paper with his name and number into Max's hand when he left the billing book. Max gave him a smile, a little upset she wasn't able to act more interested and slipped it her bag without Fang noticing.

"So Max," Jodie asked, grabbing Max's attention. "Are you also heading off to Amber's after this?"

Max was confused. How could Jodie have seen what Max was texting to Nudge from where she was sitting?

"I don't have a ride," she answered slowly.

"Well Fang's going too, you could go with him!" Jodie offered and suddenly Max wonder if her mum wasn't the only one who was trying to get them to be friends again.

"Oh, thanks," she replied. Problem solved.

"Lovely! Fang, you and Max can take our car and your dad and I can ride back with the Martinez's," she told him, taking a sip of her champagne.

Fang nodded. "Okay."

_Should probably text nudge_, she thought.

_Dw, I've got a ride. Explain later._

* * *

><p><strong>So please, if you want a next chapter, PM my lovely Ally463 wishing her an amazing birthday! If you love this story as much as I love her, send her the love she deserves. :D<strong>

**Wish me luck for my Legal final on Tuesday! I'm so nervous!**

**Read, review and send her all your love,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>

**D**


	10. Appearances Are Often Deceiving

**OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT? I got school prefect! Eeieieiieieieiepp! I'm like...Percy Weasley, but less tightarsed. But yeah, how exciting. I get walk around scaring little Freshmen. Hahaha.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Neither the books nor the song. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Nine: Appearances Are Often Deceiving<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>She's attractive but bitter <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Max you made it!" Amber greeted her with great enthusiasm. Max grinned back and hugged her friend. "You look amazing!"<p>

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it," Max replied. "Thanks, you look gorgeous."

Amber was dressed in a bright orange one-shouldered chiffon dress, and a big pink badge that read BIRTHDAY GIRL pinned to her left breast.

"She almost did," Fang commented, appearing from behind Max.

"Fang!" Amber greeted happily, but confused. She gave Max a look as she said, "you came with Max?"

Fang just nodded, not catching the hint from Amber to explain.

Max sighed, seeing it was up to her to elaborate. "Yeah, Fang gave me a lift."

Amber nodded, giving Max a look that she'd talk to her about it later. Their entire grade knew about their bitter resentment towards each other. "Well, come in. Eat, dance, mingle. Don't be shy."

Fang and Max stepped out of the foyer of the home, and joined the rest of the hundred other party-goers – almost half their grade – Max feeling self-conscious walking into Amber's house. Fang stood by her side, and she mentally wished he would ditch her find his own friends. As they walked past people they knew, Max tried to ignore the confused and speculating looks they were receiving.

"Fang!"

Fang and Max turned at the sound of Fang's name being called out and saw Iggy with his arm slung around Nudge's shoulder, both holding red cups.

"And Max?" Iggy asked confused. "You're here...together."

"Yep," Max answered feeling awkward. "It's not what it looks like. We swear." She held up her hands defensively.

Fang nodded eagerly behind her. "She just needed a ride. That's all."

"Well," Iggy began, "try explaining that to half our grade."

He gestured to all the teens, who were trying not to look like they were interested in Fang and Max but failed.

Max sighed and dropped her head in her hands. "This is bad."

Nudge giggled. "Imagine the gossip tomorrow morning!"

Fang ran a hand through his hair. "My rep!"

Max snorted. "Screw your rep. What about _mine_?"

Iggy and Nudge rolled their eyes, leaving Fang and Max to continue bickering.

_Thanks guys, _Max thought, _stick me with Fang. Alone. _

Max crossed her arms, unintentionally causing her breasts to push up further, and Fang diverted his eyes, trying to look away. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure what to do, being left with Fang.

She spied a certain dark brunette looking at them over the shoulder of a big buff guy Max recognised as one of the school's hockey players. Max raised an eyebrow and turned to Fang.

"Isn't that your _girlfriend_, over there talking to that hockey jock?" She asked jerking her head towards Amanda's direction.

Fang turned around and looked, unfazed. "Yeah."

"Aren't you a little worried that your girlfriend is flirting with another _guy_?" Max asked unable to believe Fang reaction. Or lack of reaction.

Fang shrugged. "No. I broke up with her."

"What? When?" Max asked, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Before my mum's birthday dinner," he answered nonchalant. "Why do care anyway? She was an _idiot_ remember?"

Max dropped her arms. "It's been barely a week, let alone a day…It wasn't because what I said was it?"

Fang snorted. "Like I cared so much for _your_ opinion. I care for Iggy's and my peers."

"Oh that's right. Your beloved reputation. Can't be jeopardising that for a girl." Max drawled sarcastically.

Fang ignored her. "Well I'm off to find a drink and some friends. I don't want to ruin my reputation further by standing here talking to _you_."

Max rolled her eyes and looked around. "Now what?"

"Max!"

Max turned to see a flash of fiery red hair and a hand waving at her. "Lissa?"

Lissa pushed her way through a crowd whilst balancing her bottle of water in a hand. "Move!"

The string of people obeyed her, parting into two letting her slip her slim body through them. A guy grabbed her ass, and she shoved him away scowling at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," sheb shot at him.

"Uh hey," she greeted awkwardly now standing in front of Max. She was cautious, unsure if Max hated her guts or not. "I know you hate and probably don't want to see my face—"

Max cut her off. "I don't hate you."

Lissa stopped. "You don't? But I cheated on Fang. And you looked pretty angry."

Max shook her head and waved her hand in a carefree manner. "Yeah I lost some respect for you when I first found out but, I hate Fang. So I guess you did me a favour by causing him heartache."

Lissa couldn't help the relieved look on her face. She could see a potential friend in Max – they were similar in some ways, both feisty and outspoken – and thought she had blown her chance by cheating on Max's neighbour.

Max gave Lissa a reassuring smile, to show she didn't hate her. Lissa relaxed and pointed behind her. "Backyard?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, it's getting quite stuffy in here."

She followed the shorter girl to the back of the house, grabbing a bottle of alcopop from a cooler on the way. They found two empty deck chairs a little away from the group of teens playing beer pong on the deck.

"So," Lissa began usure how to approach the topic. "You arrived with Fang."

Max laughed bitterly. She twisted the metal cap off her drink. "Word spreads fast."

Lissa sipped her cup. "Nah, I saw you guys enter together. Mind explaining?"

Max shrugged. "Like I said, we're neighbours. Neighbours carpool."

"Makes sense. How long have you guys been neighbours?" Lissa asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Since birth. My parents bought our home when I was three months old and his parents bought the one beside us when his mum was one month due." Max took a slow sip and then placed the drink on the wooden arm of her chair.

"And you guys just never got along?" Lissa asked. She wasn't being nosey, just curious. Her tone didn't hold a gossiping tone like most girls would've, just curiosity and interest.

Max hesitated, she wasn't sure whether to tell Lissa the truth, or lie and say she always hated him. She decided to be honest for once. "No. We were best friends up until the age of fourteen. We even—"

She stopped herself. She was about to tell Lissa of their first kiss, but she decided against it. She'll tell her the truth, just an edited version.

"We were close. Inseparable. Then the summer before freshman year he left for an all-boys basketball camp. He promised to call at least once a week. And he did. He called – since I didn't have his number – every day, and we talked for hours on end. It was our first summer apart.

"Then the calls became irregular and shorter. And he started to sound distant and distracted, like he was itching to do something else other than talk to me. And then suddenly, he stopped me in the middle of a story. He told me he had to go, and that his friends were calling him. I said no worries, but before I could even finish the story, he hung up."

"_Asshole_," Lissa hissed.

Max picked up her bottle and swished its contents around, watching it carefully. She always drank from a sealed bottle or can, not trusting an open cup. "Then I changed. I developed and matured, both physically and mentally. I hardened up, refusing to let a boy – more like Fang, specifically – get close enough to hurt me. I became bitter and sceptical and with that, I think I developed my bitchy persona. I was always tough and hard-headed naturally, but it developed more due to Fang.

"Then I met Nudge while out shopping, and she complimented my legs. I denied it, but she insisted that she let her dress me. She gave me a few lessons in being a girl. I faded out of my tomboyish phase, and started wearing more feminine clothing. My shorts got shorter and I began wearing skirts and dresses.

"Then Fang came back, taller, more built and not to mention, _hotter_. He saw my transformation, and realised for once I was a _girl. _He had always considered me as one of his friends, one of the guys. So he didn't think I had feelings. So he started hitting on me. But I refused to give in to his advances. I ignored him and gave him a few snide comments.

"And I guess my stubborn behaviour was what caused him to start disliking me. He called me bitter and a bitch, but I didn't care. Fang was out of my life and I was glad," she sighed. "And that's what brings us here."

Lissa whistled. "Wow."

"Yeah, stupid and immature now that I think about it," Max agreed. "No one else knows this but Nudge and I suspect Iggy knows _his _version…"

Lissa finished off her sentence for her. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Max smiled thankfully. "Thanks."

Lissa settled back into her chair. "You know," she began, causing Max to look at her in interest, "when we were first going out, Fang was the sweetest guy ever."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. In sophomore year. He stopped making sexist comments, for a while at least."

Lissa smiled at the memory. "The first six months were all about us and our feelings. Sounds sappy I know, but I was lovesick. I had an amazing boyfriend who cared for me and never batted an eye at any other girl. Then it was rumoured that he was a shoe in for the basketball captaincy, and then he turned into an asshole.

"He was cocky and arrogant – just like how you see him as – and then he only kissed me and started grabbed my ass in whenever we were around our friends. It was all for show, acting like he had everything. The team, the girl, the grades. He'd blow me off for the guys, for training. I think the popularity and power went to his head. And it went to mine. For a while. Can you blame me? I had the hottest guy as my boyfriend.

"That's when I met Dylan. And _really _met him, not that idiotic and perverted basketballer he acted like. He needed help with his English and I offered, and then he needed help with his History and then his Algebra. I suspected he just wanted to spend time with me and I felt flattered. I confronted him. He grinned sheepishly and admitted that he enjoyed my company.

"We started off as friends, I had a boyfriend after all and I made that clear and he respected that. And then I started liking Dylan. And I mean _liking _him. More than a friend and the thought scared me. I think he knew, because he kissed me, ruining any chance of a platonic relationship. I ran off, and I avoided him like the plague for two weeks.

"Then he cornered me, and I knew I couldn't avoid him any longer. He cupped my face in one hand, and forced me to look at him and tell him that I felt nothing for him. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't lie, those turquoise eyes…I planned to break up with Fang that afternoon, I swear I did. But when he saw me that afternoon he had a bouquet of flowers in hand and apologised for being so stupid and he kissed me so gentle and soft, and I couldn't do it. I'm not a good liar, I can't look someone in the eyes and lie to their face. White lies yeah, but lies that matter…

"And so I told Dylan it couldn't happen, at least not yet. But he couldn't let it go, and I didn't want to let him go. But we ended it. For a while. And then Fang became distant again, busy with school and basketball and his job, it seemed like he never had time for me anymore. He even cancelled on me once. Just once. So I turned to Dylan, I needed a friend, I admit, I should've pick another friend, a girl more preferably, but I knew he'd listen and I needed someone to hold and honestly I just wanted someone who wanted me back. And that's when I started seeing Dylan behind Fang's back.

"I know I could've handled it much better, and I should have told Fang…but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And that's why I couldn't help but admire you when you straight up told him. Thank you for that, by the way. If it wasn't for you, it probably would have continued until graduation." Lissa smiled gratefully at Max.

Max gave her a smile back of her own. She didn't hate Lissa, she couldn't. She understood how she felt, although she hadn't experienced it herself, she now knew why Lissa had done what she done. Sure she didn't handle it well, she handled it horribly actually, but she didn't hate her.

Max reached over and patted Lissa's hand reassuringly. "I know."

Lissa smiled. "Truce?"

Max smiled back. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was long and probably a filler and bleh…but meh.<strong>

**I finished my Legal final! It was much easier than I thought it would be. But still hard. Damn exams...  
><strong>

**Read, review and how are you guys?  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	11. Rage Invaded Her Like A Fever

**So this is where the pace of the story is going to jump, and I mean **_**jump**_**. I'm making the story mover faster in order to stay parallel to the song, so if you feel it's moving **_**too **_**fast, I'm sorry and I'll try to write in a different way if it gets really bad.**

_**Tasha133: **_**I'm not quite sure what you were asking…but yes, I am prefect and yes, my school does that. Like how Americans have class presidents, but more than one.**

_**Hirughr: **_**Yeah the lyrics at the start are from the song **_**She's a Lady **_**by Forever the Sickest Kids. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I'm so over clever witty disclaimer liners. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Ten: Rage Invaded Her Like A Fever<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>Did you scream enough to make her cry? <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Fang." Max voice appeared from behind Fang and he almost groaned in frustration. <em>What<em> _now?_

"Uh Fang," his friend, Tommy – who could be described as a few wires short of a circuit – tapped his shoulder. "I think your girlfriend wants you."

Max rested her hand on her hip. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Fang ignored he comment. "What do you want?"

"You need to drive me home now," she told, more demanded him. "It's almost one."

"Who says," he replied, finally turning around to face her.

"I do," she retorted. "Give me your keys if you want to stay here."

She held out her hand for his car keys, the other still on the curve of her hip.

"Dude," Tommy began, "you're girlfriend's hot _and _feisty. _That's hot_."

Max didn't bother to point out that he already used the word hot, so the second hot was redundant. He was probably too drunk or stoned to realise what he was saying. Or too stupid.

"Fine," Fang huffed, irritated. Max grinned feeling victorious. She liked when she got her way. "I'll fucking take you home."

"Wait," Max held a hand up, "how much have you have to drink?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm _sober._"

"How much?" She asked again, not wanting to take her chances.

"Nothing. I swear." Max sure was persistent.

Tommy nodded from behind Fang shoulder. "He's clean."

Max raised an eyebrow. They seemed to be telling the truth so Max thought it was alright to believe them.

"Alright, let's go." Max left without looking back.

Fang followed her, listening to her muttering and catching the odd word every now and again.

"Dumbass...selfish jerk..."

Fang rolled his eyes and followed her to his car, and tried not to let his eyes wander to her ass.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Max had her arms crossed and she was staring out the window indignantly.

"What's up your ass?" Fang asked.

Max couldn't help the immature humph that escaped her. "You're just so-so-"

"What?" Fang challenged and for once didn't finish Max's sentence with a cocky and arrogant line.

"So what Max?" Fang asked again, in a daring tone.

"So…FRUSTRATING!" Max screamed at him.

Fang had pulled over to the side of the empty road they were driving on. Max opened the door and got out, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could before stomping off, her heels clicking against the asphalt. Fang followed suit and got out too, also slamming the door – despite his earlier comment on the car being his baby – but he was too angry to think about that now.

"_I'm_ frustrating Max?" He asked, feeling a fire in his stomach and the adrenaline pump through his veins. "If anyone here is frustrating, it's you!"

"Really now?" Max asked. "Tell me, how I've been frustrating Fang. Tell me."

"You wanna know? Fine. You're _always_ moody. You're either cranky or nice but then turn cranky again. But then to everyone else you're normal! Even fucking Lissa, you can talk to her like she's done nothing wrong," he told her over his car roof. He didn't care that this raging waqs out-of-character, he had finally had enough of Max's shit.

Max pointed to him. "And you? You're an asshole; you treated Lissa like shit for months. That's why she cheated on you. Cause you were fucking with her heart. And you're selfish, you only think about yourself. And you care too much about what people think about you!"

"And you don't care enough! You walk around like a bitch. Pointing your nose in the air around those that aren't like you!" He fired back.

This was what their three years of their hate built up to. This was the moment for it to all come out, like a tidal wave rising to crush on the un-expecting people below.

"And you treat me like I'm no higher than a criminal!" Fang's voice was rising, matching Max's in volume and power. "Yes I know I ignored during that summer. And yes I should've apologized and explained. I'm sorry. I really am, because to be honest I'm fucking over all this crap. Isn't three years too long to be bitter and resentful towards me all because of some stupid mistake I made as a fourteen year old? You're bitter and sarcastic and you insult me to no end. And frankly Max, I AM OVER IT!"

Max screamed back, not holding back. She held these words in for so long. "You want to know why I'm bitter and resentful? Why I hate every fibre of your being? Because you _hurt_ me. Because I fucking _loved you_. And you tossed me aside like yesterday's paper!"

Fang paused, his chest heaving with every heavy breath. "You loved me?"

Max threw her hands in the air. "Yes! Why the hell do you think _I kissed you_? I could've pushed you away, but I didn't. Even though we were thirteen, I loved you. I didn't know it then, but I do know." Her voice lowered until it was a whisper. "That's why it hurt so much."

She sighed softly, looking up from the ground and stared at him. Hard. She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "_You're_ why I stopped being a tomboy. Why I dress more feminine. Because I thought you didn't like me, because I wasn't girly enough. Because in your eyes, I was one of the _boys_. So I changed. I grew up. And then you come back an asshole. Only caring about what girls looked like. Then all of a sudden you noticed me. You wanted to talk to me. Because I'm wearing a skirt and I grew my hair longer. And you couldn't take your eyes of my chest." She hit his chest with a closed fist. "You only wanted me then."

Fang held her hand, keeping it against his chest before she could pull it back. "You're wrong."

Then his pressed his lips roughly against hers, and she felt his determination and his fire. A small thought at the back of her mind was telling her to pull away and punch him in the face, but a bigger and more dominant thought told her to kiss him back with just as much passion. And so she did.

His arms slid from her shoulders, down her arms and then around her waist, pulling her to him and holding her against his body. He was sure she would run, so that's why it surprised him when one arm slid round his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, just so she could reach him better and the other held his face, her small hand on his cheek. He even felt her move slightly upward, balancing on her toes so she could kiss his mouth properly. Even in her five inch heels, he was still taller than her 5'8".

The kiss was filled with their anger, their fire, his passion and her hatred for him. It was also filled with lust and their past (and possibly future) love.

Their mouths worked together in sync, somehow knowing what each other were thinking, almost as if they had done this a million times earlier. But this was only their second kiss, a lot less gentle than the first. After what seemed like an hour but in reality only a few minutes they pulled back, their lips still touching. Their chests stayed pressed against each other, as they struggled to calm their breaths and regain their normal heart rate.

"You're wrong," Fang repeated from earlier. "I wanted you. Even then. I just didn't realised how much until I came back. And I _still_ want you. I just didn't know it until now."

The words made Max more lightheaded than she already felt, and she struggled to comprehend what they meant. What it meant now for both of them. Did this mean that she forgave him? Or will they go back to ripping each other's heads off like before?

_That, is up to you_, she told herself. _What you say now, will determine that_.

Fang waited for her reaction, and watched her as she slowed her breathing. They were still holding each other, her hand now moved to his shoulder, but she still held him and he took this as a good sign.

"Max." How her name sounded on his lips, now made her legs feel like jelly. The way she saw Fang was now changed forever.

This was too much to handle in one night. Just a few moments before she was flirting with a cute guy and ignoring Fang, and now…Fang had just confessed his love for her. Well, he confessed that he wanted her and had always wanted her, but wasn't that basically the same thing?

She pulled herself from his embrace and stepped back. "I can't—I'm sorry. I just—I'm sorry."

Fang looked at her expectantly.

Max looked away from his gaze and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "This is just too much for me to take in one night. I need…some time to think. Can I go home now?"

Fang nodded, lips pressed tightly together. "Alright."

Max tried not to cringe at Fang's monotone voice. She wanted to apologise again, but she didn't see what help that would do.

The car ride was awkward, to say the least. They were both quiet, even as they pulled into Max's driveway and she muttered a quick thank you before getting out – shutting the door carefully this time – and rushing to her home.

He watched her, sighing deeply, and pulled out and into her own driveway. Even though he felt utterly stupid for pouring his heart out to her, he didn't regret it. What he did regret, was his immature and thoughtless actions that summer.

Max rushed upstairs, muttering a quick good night to her parents who were still up in the kitchen just talking, before locking herself in the bathroom and peeling her clothing off and kicked her shoes off and turned on the shower, waiting for water to heat up.

She spent a good thirty minutes in the shower, savouring the feeling of the warm water running down her skin. She washed her hair and her face, but spent the rest of the thirty minutes thinking about her fight with Fang.

_Way to fuck things up Fang,_ she thought.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Max, _Fang thought. _She sure was something._

__He was lying in his bed, unable to sleep after tonight's events. His hands were behind his bed and spent the last two hours thinking about Max. He wasn't completely sure of how he thought of her. She was a bitch, but then there was something genuine about her. Something that made her bitchiness make her...down to earth.

_No, she is just really a bitch, _he convinced himself.

But then he kissed her tonight, and she kissed him back and it was _amazing_. It was hate and love and lust and everything rolled into a series of fireworks. When he kissed Max, it something off in him. And she said something to him earlier taht made him think. She called him selfish for treating Lissa like shit.

_She's right though, _his good conscience told him. _Maybe the popularity got to you._

Fang sighed and turned to his side. He sure wasn't looking forward to school on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Blahhh.<strong>

**Read, review and exams are over! (For this year at least.)  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	12. Hang In There

I want to cry. And yo guys should too. In fact, let's all cry pathetically together. Why am I crying you ask?

Because I lost my Universal Serial Bus. Commonly known as USB. I keep everything, and I mean _everything _on that. And by everything, I mean all my fanfics. Every. Freaking. Single. One. Of. Them.

I left it (me, being me) in one of the computers at school and now it's gone. This is why I hate using the computers at school. They're so...urgh!I'm just trying to place the blame of my forgetness on a school computer.

And because I had typed up the next five chapters in advanced, I'm behind. And just when the story's really happening. So it'll be a while until I get the my thoughts together and rewrite the next (and future) chapters. Urgh. What a ball breaker. Now they won't be the same!

So hang in there my lovelies,  
>FlowerChild22<p> 


	13. Hatred Confuses Life, Love Harmonizes It

**I hate daytime TV. **

_**RemiDawn98: **_**If only you did go to my school! Then you could help me find it!**

**Thank you guys for being the best readers! And here's the long awaited and overdue chapter you guys deserve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Eleven: Hatred Confuses Life; Love Harmonizes It.<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>It's a turn around, turn around <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Max, we need to talk."<p>

The dreaded words that left Fang's mouth almost made Max turn around and make a run for it. But she knew Fang would have seen it coming. So, she stayed put. It wasn't like she could have made a run for it anyway, considering she was currently seated in Fang's car.

The entire ride to school was quiet, however _painfully _awkward. Enough to want to make Max jump out of Fang's car at one point. Fang wanted to talk, but wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

_Hey Max, I know you probably want to rip my spine out and beat me senseless with it, but remember how I kissed you last night? _

For some reason, that didn't seem appropriate. So he decided to talk once they were no longer moving – in case of accidents, knowing their tempers it was highly likely – and instead safely parked in the security of their school car park.

"And so _now _the mute wants to talk," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Fang resisted the urge to tug at his hair in frustration. "I'm serious Max."

"Then talk." She sighed and leant back in her seat. Fang had her cornered and she knew it.

Fang pulled into a parking space between a small hatch and a large SUV and killed the engine. He even made sure to lock the car doors so Max couldn't escape. Max felt her claustrophobia hit her more than ever in Fang's car. She inched away from Fang into her car door in a vain attempt to keep them separated.

Max gave him a disbelieving look. "Is it really necessary to _lock _the doors?"

Fang shrugged. "Security blanket. In case you run."

"Unlock the doors Fang. I'm _not _going to run." She crossed her arms to show her determination.

"Sure. Coming from Max 'Charging Off' Martinez," he muttered but complied, albeit begrudgingly. Max noticeably relaxed in her seat, feeling less claustrophobic.

"About last night..." Fang started, and Max could already feel the uneasiness rising in her stomach. "I meant everything I said—"

Max stopped him before she could hear his pitiful excuse. "Did you?"

Fang stopped, small surprise sprawled across his face. As much surprise he could muster for Fang at least. "Yes."

"Well, if you _really_ mean it," Max started, hand on the car door handle poised and ready to jump out any minute, "prove it."

With that, Max jumped out of Fang's black sedan, slammed the door shut with as much force she could gather, focusing all her anger on the heavy metal door and marched herself away from Fang and his "feelings".

Fang watched Max strut away from him, for what felt like the umpteenth time, and towards to school. He growled in frustration and smacked his fist against his wheel, just missing the car horn thankfully.

He waited a full minute before finally getting out and heading to homeroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang sat himself next to Max in their English class, much to Max's irritation, leaning back in his chair casually, tucking his long black jeans clad legs underneath the tiny generic high school desk. Max didn't bother to hide her disgust and not-so-subtly turned her torso away from him and towards Nudge, who was sitting to her right.

Fang didn't take it to heart, back to his usual cocky demeanour, and shrugged, convincing himself to feel indifferent and ignored the small stab at both his heart and dignity. He wasn't sure what hurt more.

Iggy watched on, one eyebrow raised – although not with as much skill as Fang – but said nothing. Fang and Max looked on ahead, ignoring the obvious and concerned looks from their respective best friends. Iggy's eyes slid over Fang and Max's heads, over to his girlfriend, who looked just as confused as he did.

_What's up? _He mouthed.

Nudge shrugged. _I don't know._

They gave each other one last look before shifting their attention to Mr Reilly, who had just entered the classroom, demanding that the class now pay attention.

"Okay class, who is to blame?" Mr Reilly asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Who would you name as the three main influences of Macbeth's downfall…um…Nudge?"

Nudge sat up straighter, glad to have been picked by Mr Reilly. It was not a secret that Nudge was his favourite student, always calling on her for discussion.

Max thought it was because she never failed to discuss any topic. Iggy reckoned he had the hots for her. On more than one occasions Iggy and Mr Reilly had clashed; Mr Reilly however, did not understand why Iggy was hostile. Fang thought it was amusing.

While Nudge discussed why she thought Lady Macbeth was to blame, a piece of paper was edged onto the left side of Max's table. The same side Fang was seated on. Max first chose to ignore it, hoping to get the message to Fang that she did not want to talk. Especially during class.

But he persisted, and shoved the note a little closer to the middle of her desk, so that it now sat upon her binder. She sighed in defeat and let her curiosity get the best of her. She _was _curious to find out what Fang had to say.

_You told me to prove it. Are you willing to let me try?_

Max's eyes scanned over the line quickly, slowly processing the words. She felt her uneasiness rise like bile in her throat again and she swallowed to try and keep it down.

Fang watched her, but she didn't turn her head or even acknowledge his presence. Instead she tucked the A4 sheet into the back of her binder and ignored Fang for the next twenty minutes of their English lesson.

Fang watched her, the entire lesson, willing her to listen or even acknowledge him.

_Talk to me Max,_ he thought to her. _What's going through your mind?_

Max flicked her hair over her left shoulder, in an attempt to create a screen between herself and Fang. She knew she couldn't ignore him forever, but she settled for just ignoring him for now.

Finally – _finally _– the bell rang, signalling the end of their English lesson and the start of Max's Literature class. Which she did not share with Fang. Thank the heavens.

She gathered her books, and quickly dragged Nudge out of English before Fang or Iggy could stop either one of them.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So he _kissed _you?" Nudge asked incredulously, leaning forward and her eyes just about to pop out of their sockets.

Max nodded, and bit her lip. "Could you like, keep it down? I don't want anyone else to know."

"And you told him you loved him?" Nudge asked in the same volume as before, ignoring Max's request to 'keep it down'. "Sweet Jesus! This is like some sort of _Days of Our Lives _episode. Gad that show _sucks. _I mean seriously, how long do they think they can kid themselves? It's been on for who knows how long? _Forever. _It's ridiculous! And it's not even a good show—"

"Nudge!" Max snapped her fingers in front of her best friend. "Keep focused! And that was _loved. A_s in past tense."

Nudge gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Max huffed and fell back against her seat. "I don't know!"

_You're wrong. I wanted you. Even then._

Fang's words from the night earlier repeated again and again in her head, almost like a mantra, constantly reminding her that it was real and she needed to deal with it.

_You're wrong._

_I wanted you._

_Even then._

Max slammed her fist against the metal table. "I was perfectly fine with how things were, why'd he have to fuck things up?"

Nudge took Max's hand in hers and rubbed it comfortingly. She didn't say anything – a rarity for Nudge – but kept hold onto Max's hand to show no matter what Max's did, she'd be by her side. Nudge let go and looked at the piece of paper in front of her. She picked it up and read the words written in black pen aloud.

"You told me to prove it. Are you willing to let me try?" Even though it was Nudge speaking the words, Max heard Fang's voice instead, in her ear, whispering the words.

_Well, if you really mean it, prove it._

Her own voice rang clear in her ears. She sighed, feeling defeated and drained even though it was only recess. Fang's words from English joined the mantra in her head. She could already feel the pounding headache forming in the back of her head.

_You're wrong. I wanted you. Even then._

_Well, if you really mean it, prove it._

_You told me to prove it. Are you willing to let me try?_

"Are you willing?" Nudge's soft tone brought Max out of her thoughts. "Will you let him try? Do you _want_ him to try?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know Nudge. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Well…it's <strong>_**a lot **_**different to what I had typed up before. And it definitely has taken the story down another road. Let's see what I make of it hey?**

**Read, review and please wait,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	14. Better To Run Back, Than The Wrong Way

**Don't you **_**hate**_** it when you get writer's block just when the story's getting interesting? I know I do. **

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter but hopefully it'll still be up to par. **

**Oh and **_**PiperElizabethMcLean: **_**I'm actually Australian, but I understand the mistake :)**

**Oh and someone was wondering if the story was supposed to be solely focused on Fang and Max and their relationship. Yeah, there won't be much on any other characters (such as their families and friends apart from Iggy and Nudge), at least for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Only this plot. I think. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Twelve: Better To Run Back, Than The Wrong Way<br>**

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>Baby don't return to me, if you think that I'm not worth your time <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><em>1 NEW MESSAGE<br>__**Fang:**__ I'll pick you up Saturday afternoon. 12pm. _

Max's face scrunched up in confusion at the text message she just received. It took two minutes to realise that it was Fang asking her out on a date. It took another two minutes to realise that he wasn't asking but, _telling_ her they were going on a date. Which meant he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Nudge was still rambling on about school or dresses or boy bands or _something_, until she realise Max wasn't even listening. Well, more than usual.

"What?" She noticed Max staring at her phone disbelievingly.

Before Max could react, Nudge lunged from her spot on the floor to Max where she was laid down on the bed. She wrestled the phone from Max, which took a great deal of effort, as Max was stronger and stubborner than Nudge, but she managed to elbow Max in the stomach and snatch the black device from her friend's clutches.

"Nudge, give it back!"

"No way!"

Nudge expertly dodged the pillow thrown in her direction and kept moving while her eyes still glued to the screen, so that Max couldn't steal the phone back before she could read it.

Max finally jumped and grabbed Nudge by the waist so that she could pin her to the ground. Nudge fell on the carpet on her stomach, but ignore the slight pain. Max sat on top of her friend, knees on either side of the girl below her.

Nudge's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates once she read the message.

"Oh my _gawd_. I thought he'd like serenade you or something, or send flowers trying to win your love something romantic but this, this is _soo _Fang! How _cuuuuute_!"

Max sighed and let her head fall into her hands. "It is _not _cute. Fang and cute do not belong in the same sentence."

Nudge huffed under Max's weight. "Max you're skinny and everything, but I cannot breathe. And for your info, that was technically two different sentences."

Max rolled her eyes. "But you used the word to describe his actions. That should never be done. And besides, I don't even know if I'll even go."

Nudge sucked her breath sharply. "Not go? How could you not go? How can he expect to prove to you if you don't even give him a chance?"

"I don't know! That's not my problem!" Max huffed throwing her hands up in the air. "Up until that night, I hated his guts."

"Yes, but until that summer you two were best friends for life." Nudge clasped her hands together and begged, but unfortunately to her (and fortunately for Max) she wasn't able to unleash the bambi eyes on Max. "Please, _please _say yes! Please!"

Max sounded wary. "I don't know Nudge…"

"Just one date," Nudge compromised. "Just one. Then you can decide whether to continue it or ditch him."

Max sighed seeing Nudge's reason and Nudge pumped her fist into the air in victory.

"I hate you."

Nudge laughed. "Whatever, he asked you out on a _freaking date!_"

Max could do nothing but block her ears with her palms to stop the girlish squeal emitted from her best friend's mouth. "Nudge, _please_."

"Sorry, but it's _Fang. _I wonder where he's gonna take you? A restaurant? No, it's too early. A romantic walk in the park," – a gasp escaped Nudge's lips as a thought occurred to her – "oh my god, he's gonna confess his love for you!"

Nudge dreamingly rested her chin in her hands, which were propped up by her elbows.

Max stopped the thought before it would develop any further. "_Hell no. _That is absolutely ridiculous Nudge. He is not, _will not _confess his love for me." She grabbed her chest with hand and her face twisted in genuine terror. "The horror!"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "You're right. It is a little absurd. But I wonder where he'll take you." She sat up a little straighter. "How am I supposed to dress you? How will I know what you should wear? He's only given me less than twenty-four hours' notice! This is why I hate surprises!"

Max held up her hands. "Whoa, who said anything about you dolling me up?"

"I did," Nudge told her with conviction. She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Now will you _please _get off me?"

Max laughed and got up, giving Nudge hand up. "Fine. But not too fancy. But not like I don't care."

Nudge raised an eyebrow at her. "Looks someone's a little eager to please."

Max crossed her arms. "It _is _a date. I have to look somewhat presentable."

Nudge marched towards Max's closet with her face set in determination. "Let's do this."

Fang pressed the doorbell to Max's house ten minutes earlier than he had told her he would pick her up. He immediately stuffed his hands in his pockets; a nervous habit of his. He rocked back and forth on his heels while patiently waiting for Max to come to the door.

He noticed a car in the driveway, but not one that belonged to any of the Ride's. It was a small red convertible and he recognised it to belong to Nudge. He grinned briefly at thought. _Of course _Nudge was here at Max's house before a date.

He heard the thumps of feet against carpet , probably Max and Nudge running down the stairs, and hushed voices, one excited and one irritated, behind the wooden front door. The door opened and he turned his head back towards the entrance.

His breath almost caught in his throat at the sight of Max before him, she was dressed like every other day, but her beauty never ceased to amaze him, to use an overused cliché.

"Hi." He offered a small smile.

Max gave a brief smile back. "Hey."

She wasn't sure how to treat this "date". She wasn't sure whether to act hostile, or friendly, or like how you'd normally act on a date. She was nervous, and for the first time since that summer, she felt unsure and apprehensive with how to act around Fang.

"Well," Nudge started, breaking the awkward silence before it got unbearable, "I'm off to meet with Iggy. Bye! Have fun kids."

She dodged her way around Max and then Fang and jumped down Max's porch steps and to her tiny car. She got in and drove off and tooted her horn once before rounding the corner of Max and Fang's street. They watched her until she turned off their street, forced to look at each other again.

"So…" Max started. She swung her hands by her side then clasped her hands in front of her. "Where are you taking me?"

Fang relaxed a little. "It's a surprise."

Max laughed once. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't tell me."

She stepped out her house and shut the door behind her. She moved herself around Fang and walked to his car without waiting for him. Fang watched her amused that she was still able to act herself before following.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I feel that Max gave in <strong>_**too **_**easily****in this chapter…I'm not sure if this is right.**

**Read, review and criticise,  
>- FlowerChild22 <strong>


	15. Never Mess With The Pretty Girl

**Merry Christmas readers! Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanukah! And whatever holidays you guys celebrate!**

**I apologise for the shortness of the previous chapter, but if I added the actual date, then it would've have been too long. I know, I know, for a reader there is no such thing as too long, but it seemed right to end it there. **

_**Potterride: **_**Hahaha, I love reading your reviews. Maybe someday I'll write my own story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I like Justin Bieber, One Direction and Jonas Brothers more than I really should. **

**Enjoy :)**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Thirteen: Never Mess With The Pretty Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>She's a lady, and ladies, shouldn't be messed with <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Max was crouched behind a large tree stump breathing heavily, tightly clutching the long black gun in her hand as if it was her life. And it seemed like it was. It was easy to lose herself in a game of laser tag in the middle of woods. She felt like one of the players in one of her younger brother's video games running and ducking in between trees and avoiding players of the other team.<p>

Turns out, Fang's idea of a first date was laser tag in a forest. Max upon their arrival, looked doubtfully up at the large sign overhanging the entrance and crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't be dissing. My dad used to take Iggy and me here during our freshman and sophomore years." Fang stared up at the sign and grinned at the memory.

Max swallowed. _That's right, those years I wasn't a part of._

But she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to ruin their date. "So, why here?"

Fang shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He motioned for Max to walk with him to the entrance. "I felt that we needed someplace where we could be ourselves. With no awkward silences. Here, we can play distracted and have fun, without the awkwardness of a first date. And considering our…relationship."

Max looked at Fang and regarded him for a minute before answering. "That's actually pretty smart."

Fang shrugged modestly. They reached the line of people signing in and paid their entry fee. Fang offered to pay for Max, and after much argument, Max complied allowing Fang to be the "gentleman" and pay for her fee.

"Ready to kick butt?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hell _yes_," Max replied returning with a mischievous look of her own.

"So was that the same team, or different teams?" The young teen asked the couple before him.

Max grinned and took the red-lit black vest. "Definitely different teams. Get ready to eat dirt Ride."

"Don't count on it Martinez." Fang shrugged on the black vest, with flashing blue lights.

Max considered the light gun in her hands and took a few practice shots, lifting the gun to her cheek and eyed Fang. She grinned as she pulled the trigger and shot at his vest. She felt her hands and fingers tingle with anticipation, and she hopped from foot to foot ready to get started.

"You look a little _too _happy pointing that gun at me Max," Fang told her eyeing her suspiciously.

Max laughed, the sound wasn't forced or fake, but a true genuine laugh.

* * *

><p>So here was Max crouched behind the tree stump, her heart pumping blood as fast as the adrenaline rushed through her.<p>

"Hands up Ride."

The familiar voice sounded from behind her out of nowhere, with no footsteps to give warning. She jumped up from her crouched position, and faced him with her gun poised and ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you."

Fang raised an eyebrow over his raised gun. They held their positions for moments, not wavering or looking away from each other. Max saw as Fang's finger moved to pull his trigger and in that instant she ran to her left so that he'd miss her vest.

She was glad that Nudge had let her wear her sneakers as she ran as fast she could through the woods, dodging trees and the odd player every now and again. Fang followed her closely gaining speed, but still unable to catch up.

Max felt a giggle built up inside her from her chest, rising until it left her mouth. It was high and girlish, not at all like Max, but she felt on a high running at full speed in the forest. Fang smiled as the giggle from Max reached him, happy to be able to make her smile for once, instead of that bitter scowl she seemed to always have plastered on her face when around him.

His thighs were burning but he urged himself to run faster to finally catch up with the giggling blonde-brunette in front of him. He dropped his gun and wrapped his strong arms around Max's thin waist, locking them at the front with his hands. He pulled her back against him and they fell backwards, towards the leaf-covered floor, Fang breaking the fall for Max.

Max's breath left her in a _whoosh, _and as soon as they landed, Max took advantage of Fang's opened arms and rolled off his figure to his side. She intended to pin Fang down and shoot his vest, but Fang anticipated her movements and rolled onto her, pinning her legs with his, and pinned down the hand that held her gun.

"Nice try," Fang smirked. Max glared up at him in reply.

She lifted her free hand and tried to slap Fang's face, but failed, only able to flick her fingers at him. Fang chuckled, and Max couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They laughed and chuckled together, until their laughs subsided into soft chuckles and then silence.

Max looked up at Fang, breathing heavy from the running, locking her warm chocolate eyes with Fang's dark, dark eyes. He had unconsciously leaned forward, so that his face hovered only inches from Max's, but dared not to lean any further in case he upset Max. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy and quick breath, causing her chest to touch Fang's with each breath she took.

He was letting Max make all the moves in this…relationship – if you could it that – and he didn't want to ruin any chances of a second date by moving too quickly or coming on too strong.

Max took a chance and used her free hand to slowly pull Fang down towards her, by grabbing the back of his neck and stopped when their lips _just _touched. He then slowly leaned down and pressed their lips together, and Max responded with a slow movement of her lips.

Their eyes slid shut, and they only concentrated on the kiss. Their lips moved in sync together, moving slowly and taking their time to memorise, or re-experience the feel of each other's mouths moving against one another. It was slow, meaningful and passionate without being lustful, everything that a first-date kiss should be.

Slowly, Max let go of her gun, and Fang released his hold on her right wrist, and cupped her face between his hands, stroking her cheekbones softly, his fingertips in her hair. Max's arms wrapped around his neck and weaved her fingers into his dark messy hair.

Her lips were soft against his, and he couldn't help himself when his tongue acted on its own accord and slowly moved across her bottom lip. Max's mouth opened wider in reply, allowing Fang's tongue to shyly enter her mouth. Their tongues danced slowly together, and Max tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, Fang pulled back, his eyes still closed and the feeling of Max's lips still against his. Max's eyes slowly fluttered open, her breathing was raspy and irregular.

"Wow."

The word left Max's mouth in a breathless whisper, and brought Fang from his trance. They stared at each other, and it seemed as if time stopped and they were in their own little bubble of tranquillity. A world where it was just them, now. Where they weren't feuding, or didn't used to be best friends, but just a world where they were Fang and Max, and had always been this way.

Fang's fingers lightly traced the side of Max's face, down her cheek and across her jawline, relishing the feel of her soft skin. Then slowly they were released from their dream-like state, pulled out by the distant sound of the other players shouting and cheering, somewhere not far off of where they lay.

Fang stood up and held a hand out for Max, pulling her to her feet and they made their way back to the entrance guns in hand. They dusted themselves off and pulled the various leaves that managed to get caught in their hair and clothing.

Fang smiled to himself when Max didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The long awaited Fax you've all been waiting for! Enjoy your Christmas present. <strong>**I tried to write this chapter in a way that placed you in Max's shoes, as if it was **_**you **_**kissing Fang. **

**I find it amusing that there are more favourites of this story than story alerts.**

**Read, review and I wish I was kissing Fang,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	16. The Look

**Happy New Year! I would **_**love **_**a beta for this story. Any volunteers? You get to read the chapters before everyone else…**

**I would like to share one review that made me laugh from **_**TheNocturnalChandelier: **_**"Maybe you'll appreciate this: yesterday a ninth grader asked me if it's considered stalking to follow a guy around and try and take his picture just because they look like a book character. I asked if it was Fang they were talking about, and they said yes. I told them to carry on, then."**

_**RemiDawn98: **_**Me too!**

_**Faxnessandballetforever: **_**Hello! I'm from Melbourne. Tell your friend Melbourne is better than Sydney. **

**Disclaimer: I hate Ella. I wouldn't have made a character I hate if I owned Maximum Ride. I also hate the fact that BAM! Iggy and Ella are together? Like what the **_**eff**_**?**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Fourteen: The Look<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>Take off your shoes, come in the room <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Max leaned against the door of her bedroom, grinning widely and trying to regain her normal breathing and heart rate. She had just gotten back from her date with Fang. After they finished their game of laser tag, Fang took them to an ice-cream parlour their parents used to take them to as kids.<p>

"Oh my god," Nudge gasped, pointing accusingly at Max.

Max snapped out of her happy-trance. "What?"

"That _look. _You have _that _look on your face!"

Max swallowed nervously. "What look?"

Nudge's eyes were the size of saucepans. "_That _look. You know the look? The look that says, 'I just had the date of my life' look."

Max straightened up. "I do _not_."

Nudge narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes, you do. How was it? Did you have fun? Where'd he take you?"

"It was…good."

"Good?" Nudge raised an eyebrow. "Just good?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Surprisingly. He took me to play laser tag and then we went for ice-cream afterwards," Max replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Nudge was still suspicious. "Something happened. Something _must _have happened to put that goofy smile on your face."

"I do _not_ have a goofy smile on your face!" Max cried out defensively.

But Nudge wasn't listening. She started to pace up and down in front of Max's bed, finger on her chin and in deep thought.

"It would have been something romantic or cheesy. Something like…" Nudge turned to Max suddenly and snapped her fingers. "Haha! You shared the same ice-cream."

Max fought the urge to gag. "We did not share from the same ice-cream."

"Oh my god! Oh. My. God."

The tone in Nudge's voice sent Max's stomach to sink. She felt the dread rise in her as Nudge's mind slowly clicked all the pieces together.

"You kissed didn't you? And not only did you kiss, you guys _kissed _kissed. As in it was amazing, no-words-can-describe kind of kiss."

Nudge was silent, processing what she had just said. Then she screamed.

"Oh my god! You guys kissed! _Again_!" She was jumping up and down, grabbing Max by her forearms and squealing. "How was it? Come on, give me the _deets_ now."

* * *

><p>"So dude, how was it?"<p>

Fang shrugged, hoping Iggy would drop it. He didn't want to confess to Iggy that it was one of the most amazing dates he'd ever been on.

"Oh come _on._ You must have something to say about it. I mean, it's _Max_. She's not someone who you go on a date with and act so '_blasé'._" Iggy bumped his shoulder against his friend's.

"It was…nice."

Iggy whipped his head around to stare at his best friend. "Nice? _Nice_? That's all you have to say. Dish the dirt bro! Come on!"

Fang sighed, giving into peer pressure. "Fine. It was amazing. Fantastic. The best date ever. Want anymore more fucking antonyms?"

"You mean adjectives. Antonyms are words meaning the opposite—"

"_Iggy_," Fang's tone was almost touching on menacing and murderous.

Iggy held his hands up. "Alright! Alright! Jeez, some_one _has their balls in a twist."

The glare emitted from Fang was enough to turn Iggy's chuckling to silence. Fang groaned softly and dropped his head into his hands. Iggy grinned sympathetically and shook his head at the black-clad figure.

"Ah...young love." Iggy clasped his friend's shoulder. He jumped up and started cackling manically and ran from Fang.

* * *

><p>Nudge and Iggy spoke animatedly together, Nudge's soft and girlish giggles temporarily filled the tense air with a bubbly atmosphere, but the awkward tension between their companions quickly overpowered it.<p>

Fang quietly ate his spaghetti with little to none enthusiasm and Max just stabbed at hers with her fork. Nudge and Iggy had invited their respective friends in an attempt to speed along the progress of their relationship, but their plan had gone astray.

Every few minutes, Fang and Max had snuck glances at each other, almost as if it were on schedule. Fang would glance towards the blonde-brunette in front of him then redirect his eyes to his tray in front of him. Then when his eyes were on his tray, Max would look up at him, and study his impassive façade.

In the corner of his eye, Iggy watched them shyly look one another then their food for the fifteenth time that lunch.

"Nudge maybe we should leave these two to sort out their differences? The sexual tension is _killing _me."

Nudge laughed and pulled Iggy away from the table. "Don't even try leaving!"

And with that comment thrown over Nudge's shoulder, Fang and Max were left on their own to endure the inevitable awkward talk. They were quiet, silently eating their food and each tried to keep a neutral expression.

After a while, Max took a deep breath and decided to take the initiative to conjure up a conversation. "I had fun."

Fang's head snapped up. "You did?"

Max smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't expect to have such a good time, but…I did."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You doubted me?"

Max poked her tongue out then grinned cheekily. "Maybe."

Fang half-smirked. "So would you consider a second date?"

Max bit her lip and winked. She got up and started making her way to her locker for her next class.

"Would you?" Fang called after her.

Max looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Maybe."

Fang smirked and watched Max's retreating figure. "Damn that girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and completely overdue. <strong>

**Read, review and beta me?  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	17. Don't Look Back in Anger

**This story kinda reminds me of a line from one of my favourite songs. "**_**Hate to lust, lust to love, love to truth.**_**"**

**Okay, um I only needed the one beta guys. Could everyone who volunteered (**aalaal, Maggie ride, TheNocturnalChandelier, , maximumridefan111, Kittyhawk58, Random Dude at your Service, RemiDawn98, WaStiNgThEdAyaWaY and Amazing grace 1019**) I have homework for you. A little competition to see who can be my other beta. So write me a short paragraph to display your grammar and spelling skills using this prompt:**

"_**I couldn't believe it. It must have been a mistake. Things like **_**this **_**just don't happen…"**_

**Disclaimer: My ownership of the Maximum Ride series is exactly like my relationship with Logan Lerman. Non-existent. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Fifteen: Don't Look Back in Anger<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>And baby, let's try not to argue <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>By their fifth date, Fang and Max had reverted back to their old usual bantering selves.<p>

"I still do not see the appeal of bringing a date to the zoo," Max complained shoving some of her ice-cream into her mouth. "You look at animals, big whoop."

Fang rolled his eyes but smirked at the sight of Max shovelling her chocolate ice-cream into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. "The zoo's fun."

Max snorted. "Yeah, for seven year olds. Is this why you brought me here? You think I'm a seven year old."

"No," Fang started shoving his hands into his pockets, "that'd make me like a paedophile."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Max licked her spoon clean. She looked at him and grinned. "Wanted me to meet your family? Is that where we are headed next? The gorilla habitat?"

Fang gave her a deadpanned look. "Funny."

Max ignored him and looked thoughtful. "Wait, I'm wrong aren't I? The _baboon _habitat right?"

Fang grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Max groaned but allowed herself to be pulled. "Where you taking me?"

"We're going to see the monkeys." Fang intertwined their fingers together and Max felt a surge of warmth fill her from her hand where Fang's larger hand held hers.

"So we _are _visiting family!" Max grinned when she heard a small chuckle leave Fang's mouth.

* * *

><p>Max pressed her hands against the glass and watched the medium-sized animals swing from the various playthings the zoo keepers had placed in their enclosure. In the corner a female chimp held her young child in front of her and ate from a bucket beside her while her young offspring smashed a plastic ball against the grassy floor, much like a human baby would.<p>

Fang watched Max from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. He decided that he liked seeing Max happy – no, he liked that _he _was the cause of that happiness. He couldn't believe it had taken them so long to get over themselves, swallow their pride and apologise.

He held his hand out and Max took it without hesitation. "Come on, let's go."

They walked hand in hand around the park until Max finally settled on which enclosure she wanted to see next. She pointed to a picture of the birds on the zoo map and Fang raised a sceptic brow.

"Birds?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Now come on!"

Max gripped the bar in her hands and leaned forward over the railing, just so she was just that _bit _closer to her favourite animals. Tropical birds of various colour, species and size soared over their heads and around the massive cage. Their beautiful colours contrasted perfectly against the green and brown of the habitat, and Max was quick to point her camera lens and snap a picture.

Fang moved behind her and placed both hands on the rail, so that Max was trapped between both his arms. He settled his chin atop of Max's head, and she continued snapping pictures on her camera. Then she faced the camera towards them and Fang moved so that his lips were pressed into his hair. The flash lit up quickly and Max turned the camera around so that she could see the result.

"I like that one," Fang told her looking over her shoulder.

"Me too," Max agreed. She turned it off and continued to watch a small parrot flutter from one branch to another.

"Did you know that bird," he pointed to a small blue bird drinking water from a leaf, "has the strangest name in the entire world?"

"Really?" Max looked at the small bird. "What's its name?"

"Sirmixus Alot."

Max grinned and turned to smack Fang in the shoulder. "You are so full of shit, you know that right?"

Fang mocked offence. "It's true!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Fine, don't believe me."

"I won't." Max turned back to the small bird, which now had flown up to join the rest of its family. She crossed her arms and tried to move herself forward so that she wasn't against Fang's chest.

Fang chuckled and pulled her back against him. "I'm only kidding."

"I know," Max answered. She sounded more defensive than she intended.

Fang leaned down and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry."

Max grinned and moved her arms back behind Fang and linked them. "I know."

"Its actual name is," Fang pursed his lips so that he didn't laugh, "Libig Butts."

Max laughed and untangled herself from him. "You're such a dork!"

Fang laughed and tugged her away from the railing. "You love it."

Max didn't answer, but tried to contain the grin from breaking across her face. Fang didn't miss it though.

* * *

><p>Max was laughing and pushing Fang away when a deep voice interrupted them.<p>

"Fang?" A beefy blonde guy stared at the couple, with a hint of a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hey man," Fang greeted. Max regarded the guy in front of her. He wasn't as tall as Fang, but he was much more muscular and broad-shouldered., whereas Fang was tall, toned yet still lean.

"Max, this is Geoff. He's from work."

Geoff held a hand out for Max to shake. She slipped her hand in his rough one, and he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly all the while still making eye contact. To Geoff's surprise, Max didn't blush or stutter like many other girls usually did. Instead, she wore an amused expression with a quirked eyebrow.

"How'd you land yourself a hottie?" He asked Fang after pulling away from Max's hand. Max discreetly wiped it against her shorts.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Geoff, this is Max. She's my…"

Max waited for Fang to finish.

"…friend."

Even though she didn't know what she expected to come out of Fang's mouth, she felt the surprise hit her like a bullet. She also felt disappointment.

_Friend?_

She smiled politely while Fang and Geoff talk about their work, until Geoff checked his watch and bid his farewell.

"Nice meeting you Max!" He grinned flirtatiously at her and gave her a wave.

Max waved back and offered a forced smile. "You too."

When he was out of earshot, she spun to face Fang. He didn't expect the fuming look he received and when opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Max snapped, "Take me home. Now."

She marched them out of the zoo and he followed her to the car. They both strapped themselves into their seats and Fang drove them home in silence. Throughout the car ride, he could feel the daggers being sent his way from Max's eyes.

He wasn't sure exactly why she was upset, but he had an idea.

_She isn't mad that I called her a 'friend' is she? _

Fang frowned at the thought. They had never really established that they were more than friends, or that they were friends in the first place. She never referred herself as his 'girlfriend', and she never had talked about him as her 'boyfriend', just 'this guy I'm dating'.

Once they pulled into her house, she slammed his door with the same force as the night they had first fought and marched her way up her footpath and into the house. Fang immediately rushed after her, hastily locking his car and closing her front door behind him.

"Max! Max!" Fang called after her, quickening his pace to try and reach her. "Max!"

Max ignored Fang's begging cries and continued through her house

She marched up the stairs, making sure to emphasise each step, and into her room. She didn't close the door because she knew Fang would follow her into the room anyway.

"Max!" He tried to reach for her hand, but she jerked it back away from his reach.

"Friend?" She spat. Fang cringed at the hurt tone of her voice. _He _caused that.

"Please, let me explain!" Fang's voice no longer his usual monotone, or playful teasing tone. Instead it held desperation, urgency and persistence. Fang was _begging_. "I panicked. I didn't know what to say, because…well, we never really discussed this and whether it's just fun or serious…"

Max listened to Fang ramble.

_He's right. Do I really want this to be serious? This relationship has gone too far. _

Before she could continue that thought, Fang gripped her shoulders. "Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Follow me on Tumblr! Follow: <em>theweirdkidsknow<em> dot tumblr dot com**

**And if you want special previews or want to ask me something follow" _askflowerchild22_ dot tumblr dot com. I've already put a preview up there :)**

**Read, review and betas please send your paragraph by the 25****th****,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	18. His Mistake, Her Apology

**A few of you have mentioned that Max is out of character; don't worry, she'll be slowly developing into her usual (series) self.**

_**Lisalou: **_I'm not really a fan, but he does have talent and I'm super proud that he's Aussie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Sixteen: His Mistake, Her Apology<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you? <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>"God Max, you're such an <em>idiot<em>!" Max slammed her head against her shut door repetitively. "Way to over react!"

She continued to smack her head against her door, feeling like complete idiot for her unnecessary overreaction just moments before. Fang probably thought she was some psycho-bitch now. During her little mental freak out, a soft tap from the other side of the door caused her to stop her slamming.

"Max?" Fang's voice was slightly muted and it held a hint of worry. Max winced and that familiar sinking feeling appeared in her stomach and she tried to swallow down the nausea that threatened to curse through her.

"Max?" Fang repeated her name again. "Can I come in?"

An irritable sigh escaped Max's mouth. But it wasn't directed at Fang. No, it was directed to more herself. She was angry for reaching a conclusion too quickly, for reacting too harshly, too quickly and just for being Max. The girl who doesn't like to listen, rather, go charging off. She turned so that she was facing her door, and eased it open.

Fang's face was impassive, a contrast to his worrisome tone earlier, and his eyes quickly latched themselves onto her face. Max refused to meet his eyes, ashamed and embarrassed for her behaviour. She stepped away from the door, allowing Fang into her room and seated herself on the edge of her unmade bed.

Fang shut the door behind him and felt unsure of what to do next. There was an intimidating silence that hung in the air, as the two teenagers avoided each other's gaze. His hands stayed by his sides, and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. He eventually decided to seat himself next to the exasperated brunette on the bed. Their thighs were merely an inch apart, but Fang forced himself to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry."

The sudden apology had Fang almost reeling back in shock. Max Martinez _apologising_? Without being asked to? Fang had always known Max, even with the recent years of separation, to never apologise. Even when she knew she was in the wrong. Only on the rarest occasions would Max apologise; and only if she respected that person enough to admit her mistake.

He didn't say anything, because he knew that if he did, she wouldn't continue, or even take it the apology. He just stayed quiet, and stared at the beige carpet beneath his feet.

"I…" Max struggled for words – she wasn't good at feelings and apologies and all that. "I guess… I kinda overreacted a little before."

Fang nodded, but Max didn't notice and continued. "I just… don't know what made me freak out so much…"

She was talking quietly and slowly, picking her words carefully as she kept her eyes trained on her fidgeting fingers the entire time.

Fang felt the need to explain. "I didn't want to be assuming."

"I know." Max sighed and finally looked up for the first time. She looked straight into Fang's eyes, and for once she wasn't afraid to actually _see _his glistening orbs of black. Her hand patted his softly. "You don't have to apologise."

She smiled a little and Fang felt at ease; she didn't hate him. As if realising how _emotional _she was being, Max pulled back and coughed. "Well…so, what does this make us now?"

Fang smiled a little and offered a hand. "Be my girlfriend?"

Max lifted a finger to her chin and pretended to think. "Hmm… Nah."

Fang rolled his eyes and grabbed the sides of Max's sides. Max screamed and tried to worm herself out of his grasp, but he locked his arms around her and they fell onto the carpet with a _thud_.

Fang rolled them until he had Max pinned beneath them, in a slightly compromising position, holding her arms and legs to the floor with his own. "How 'bout now?"

Max shook her head stubbornly, but she was grinning. "No."

Fang leaned his head closer. "Now?"

Max felt her heart speed up, but she played it cool and shook her head again. "Nope."

Fang kept moving until his forehead was pressed against hers. "Now?"

Max's eyes fluttered shut, and her body self-consciously leaned up towards Fang's. "No—"

Fang closed the distance between them and kissed Max softly, once, twice.

"Now?" He whispered against her lips.

Max smiled. "Not yet. Maybe a little more persuasion…"

Fang kissed her again, but this time with a lot more urgency. He pulled back and Max grinned. "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>You're all going to hate me – well more than you already do – but this story will be slowing down in regards to updates.<strong>

**I'm in this really serious relationship with…school. More specifically Year 12. I'm drowning in homework and this is actually one rare weekend where I'm update to date (or ahead) with my school work, so I figured I owed you guys something.**

**I'm quite sure on the quality of this chapter, and the quantity of it is **_**terrible,**_** but bear with me guys. Don't give up on me!**

**Read, review and updates will be very less frequent,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	19. Say You Like Me

**Disclaimer: Even James Patterson didn't take this long to write a chapter. But they sure are taking their time with the movie. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Seventeen: Say You Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>I'm too busy loving you <em>-:-:-:-

"So what do you think?"

Max stood in front of her tuxedo-clad boyfriend and did a little twirl. Fang studied the blonde-brunette in front of him, taking in every detail, while Max continued to ramble on.

"I mean, it's not usually a colour I wear, it's probably the closest to pink I'll ever get. Nudge said it was beige or something like that. But, wedding worthy?"

He whistled low. "Amazing."

Max felt self-conscious under Fang's gaze. "You sure?"

Fang grinned and pulled the insecure teen towards him. "Trust me. It's amazing."

Max kissed Fang quickly on the lips once and intertwined her fingers through his just as her mother stepped into her bedroom flustered and appeared to have only just gotten out of bed.

"Oh good, you're both dressed and ready." Valencia paused to blow a strand her hair out of her face, and Fang immediately recognised the exact mannerism from his girlfriend. "Change of plans, you guys won't be driving up with us. There seems to be a shortage in plates and cutlery and they need someone to go to Home and Bedding to pick some up."

Max resisted the urge to pull her hand out of Fang's hand, and concentrated on her mother's words instead. "Sure, we'll go."

Valencia sighed gratefully. "Thank you! I've been on the phone to a hysterical Kelly, and it would be wonderful to tell her that someone's taking care of it and she can stop biting my ear off. They're a specific brand and style, and you need twenty of each size plate, four different sizes, and twenty sets of cutlery. I've got it all written down and specified the details of what you need. Use my credit card to purchase them, they're expensive."

Max took the sheet of paper from her mother calmly, a stark contrast to Valencia's fretting and rushed appearance. "You guys should leave now so you have enough time to deliver the plates to the reception and get to the wedding."

With that, Valencia rushed out of the room calling after Ella to take a shower.

Max turned and grinned at Fang. "Looks like we're going on a road trip."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm pretty sure it's the _next _left."

Fang shook his head. "No way, it's the left after."

Max groaned and moved to rub her hand over her face until she realised that she was wearing make-up. "Just pull over here!"

"Fine."

"See, I _told _you to take my dad's Navigator, but _nooo _you're a stubborn male and have to be an ass about it."

Fang grunted under his breath.

Max leaned closer to her boyfriend and cupped her ear. "What was that?"

Fang was momentarily distracted by the overwhelming smell of Max's perfume and scent. "Nothing."

Max pulled away from him, but her intoxicating scent lingered around Fang. He turned to see that she was looking at him, waiting for an answer, but he was distracted by her scent.

"What?" He asked. Max rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I said," she huffed. "Do you have the address? I was just going to look up the place on my phone. What's wrong with you?"

Fang shook his head. "Uh, nothing," he mumbled. "I'll just get the address."

The wedding was located at a wedding reception place in the middle of the forest, so as Max stepped out of Fang's car, the road was completely deserted. Max sighed and leaned against the black sedan.

"Have you found the addr—"

Fang appeared beside Max, and was immediately pressed against the car door by Fang's solid torso. "You smell _amazing_."

Max's heartbeat immediately sped up. "Fang, stop. We need to get to the wedding."

Fang shook his head and leaned down. "We've got time."

Max sighed, but gave into Fang. They kissed slowly, revelling in the feeling of each other's body pressed together, and their lips moving in sync. Fang pulled back, but kept his face near Max's.

"You were right." Max looked up at Fang confused. "It is the next left."

Fang grinned and pulled back. Max rolled her eyes. "Men."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Nick!" A short, plump woman called out with her arms wide, greeting the young couple. "Max! Even more beautiful then I remembered you!"

Max blushed and smiled, as the woman, Ruthie, held out her hand and grabbed Max's, while the other reached up and patted Fang's cheek. "How are you two?" – her grin turned mischievous – "Are you dating yet?"

Fang and Max shared a look and smiled, but said nothing. Ruthie looked between the two and smiled. "I see how it is," she tapped her nose, "my lips are sealed."

Max changed the subject. "How's Isabelle? I can't believe she's getting married!"

Ruthie sighed. "She's stressing out, and I'm running around trying to make sure everything is perfect to plan, but apart from that, she's the most excited and happy bride. Her and Mark are just so lovely together. I should probably get back to running around."

Max nodded. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

Ruthie grinned once more and stared at the couple. "It was wonderful seeing you two again."

Fang politely smiled back. "You too."

She bustled off, calling after a man dressed in a white apron. Max and Fang watched after her and smiled at the woman.

Max sighed. "I've missed Ruthie. Christmas is just too far away."

Fang nodded. "Yeah. We should get those plates."

"Oh my god! Yes! The plates! I forgot!" Max rushed off towards Fang's car, her heels loudly clicking against the timber floor.

"No way!" A loud girlish squeal called out from across the room.

All of the adults turned to look at the source of the voice, but the girl paid no attention to them.

"Max!"

The two turned to see who on earth was calling after Max, and saw a younger girl, probably around the age of fourteen running towards them. Her long dark hair was down, but pulled back from her face, and dressed in a knee-length floral dress.

Max leaned towards Fang. "Do we know her?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know."

The girl threw her arms around Max and she squeezed them tightly. Max patted her back awkwardly, while Fang stood next to them feeling awkward.

"Um, hi?" Max greeted her politely, but confused.

She pulled back and pushed her hair back. "Oh sorry. You probably don't recognise me. I'm Tara. Hannah's daughter?"

Max's face smiled in recognition. "Tara? Oh I remember you! You're so old now."

Fang still looked confused. Max shook her head at him. "Remember I used to baby sit her when we were kids?"

Fang nodded in understanding. "Right."

Tara grinned at Fang in a way which made Max suspicious. "So Tara, are you in high school now?"

Tara nodded and looked at Fang as she answered. "Yeah, I'm in freshman year."

Max narrowed her eyes. _This girl is so not giving Fang the look. _

"Well," Max clasped Fang's hand and intertwined their fingers, "it's great seeing you again."

Max didn't bother to hear Tara's reply and pulled Fang away from the girl.

Unfortunately, Fang and Max were seated with a handful of youths, ranging from ages thirteen to twenty-one, meaning they were seated with Tara. Tara had cornered Fang earlier, but Fang only answered her questions with his usual impassive demeanour. So she didn't hesitate in taking the seat on the other side of Fang. Max subtly glared the girl, but she didn't seem to notice. She chatted animatedly to Fang; meaningless details of her life and her friends. Fang politely nodded every now and again, but Max wasn't entirely too sure whether he was actually listening.

A waiter appeared behind Max and placed a dish in front of her. Max stared at the plate that was placed in front of her and looked at its contents in disgust. Fish. She looked at Fang's dish. Chicken.

"Hey Fang." The way she said his name, made him turn to her with one eyebrow raised. "Can we swap please?"

Fang's lips twitched, but held his poker face. "No way."

"Please," she dragged his name out, in a sickly sweet voice.

Fang shook his head. "There's no way you can change my mind. I'd take chicken over fish any day."

Max moved her hand to rest it subtlety on his thigh under the table. "I'll owe you. Anything."

Fang paused. He knew what she was implying in her words, and the thought of it made half of him excited. Max grinned, knowing that he was going to cave. She even stroked her finger lightly up and down his leg for good measure. Fang hissed quietly.

But as soon as Fang saw the smug smile on Max's face, his expression hardened. "Nice try. Eat your fish."

Max snatched her hand back and pouted. "Fine. I hate you."

Fang shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Not falling for it."

Once their mains were finished, the waiters began to collect their plates, and set the desserts in front of the guests. It seemed the caterers had a grudge against Max or something because a plate of panna cotta was placed in front of her, whilst Fang was given a mouth-watering chocolate dessert. Max's eyes immediately widen at the sight of Fang's dessert. _Everyone_ knows chocolate is Max's favourite food.

"Unbelievable," Max muttered under her breath.

Fang's eyes slid over his own plate over to the one placed in front of his girlfriend. His lips twitched.

Max caught Fang's facial expression and scowled. "This is ridiculous."

Beside Fang, Tara sighed loudly. "Ew. I hate panna cotta. Could we swap?"

Max watched in horror as she watched Fang swap his plate with the young teen beside him. Fang continued began to eat his panna cotta, while Tara happily attacked her chocolate dessert. Max scowled and pushed her plate away and crossed her arms.

_I'm his girlfriend!_ _He knows I love chocolate_.

Fang looked briefly at Max. "What's up?"

Max shook her head, feigning nonchalance. "Nothing. Just not hungry."

Fang studied her a few moments more before doubtfully turning back to his place. Max narrowed her eyes and visioned herself dumping her dessert over his head. This thought calmed her slightly, but she still felt a twinge of hurt.

The entire room clapped as they watched the bride and groom sway slowly, pressed together, the groom's face pressed into the hair of his bride, and the bride's head resting against the groom's shoulder, her eyes closed and a soft smile upon her lips.

Their song ended, and faded into another slow romantic song, where other couples began to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. It was a romantic sight; soft white lights and smoke, which made it such an intimate setting.

Fang was about to ask Max if she wanted to dance, when she stood up and excused herself from the table. Fang frowned and watched her as she made her way to the parlour room.

Max sighed and dumped herself on a cream floral sofa in the parlour room. She knew she was acting immature and bitter, but she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal and, although she didn't want to admit it, the jealousy seeping through her skin, invading her thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you Max?"

Max's head snapped up to find Fang standing in front of her, and she cringed. She didn't want to tell Fang why she was acting distant and distracted. She refused to admit to herself, much less _Fang_, that she was…_jealous. _And what made it more embarrassing was that the girl she was jealous of was only _fourteen_ and probably just some kid with an unrequited crush on her boyfriend. Even so…

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, trying to keep cool and completely expressionless.

"Max," Fang looked at her seriously. The way he said her name made her feel giddy and crazy, but she squished those feelings down. His voice softened, "I know you."

Max shrugged nonchalantly. "Clearly you don't. Because there's _nothing _wrong."

Fang sighed and gathered both of Max's hands in his. "Max."

"What?" Max looked away from his piercing stare and subtly removed her hands from his. She turned away from him and backed away a few steps. "We should really get back Fang, people will start to notice we're gone."

Fang shook his head. Max could be stubborn, but here were times when his stubbornness matched her own. "No, not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?" Max started to feel nervous when Fang started stepping closer to her.

"What is it?" Fang searched her face, looking for answers. "Was it because I didn't give you my chicken? Because if it's about that—"

Max shook her head. "No, it's not that."

Fang sighed impatiently. "Then what is it. Tell me Max."

"It's nothing. It's stupid." She moved to walk around him, but he stepped in her path. "Just drop it, okay?"

"It is something. You might think it's stupid, but I want to know." As he said his next words, his gaze was so strong, Max's legs almost buckled beneath her.

"It's _nothing_," she repeated, just wishing he would drop it.

"No it's _not_," Fang persisted. "It's nothing if it makes you act this way—"

"You gave her your _stupid_ _dessert_!" Max snapped.

Fang was speechless. Max dropped her head in shame and refused to look at Fang. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. It was petty and sad, and she felt completely immature and utterly humiliated.

"Really Max?" Fang sighed. "That's why you're so upset?"

Max narrowed her eyes. "Yes. You _know _I love chocolate. But she fangirls over you and you're willing to give her your dessert. Instead of, I don't know, _your girlfriend_."

Every word Max said aloud she knew she was digging the hole deeper, but she couldn't stop them now.

"Why would you even have…"

Fang trailed off and looked at Max. Max swallowed, she didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Unless," his face turned smug, "you're jealous."

Max scoffed. "What? Don't flatter yourself, I don't _get _jealous."

Fang stepped closer to her, Max backed away from him, but he continued forward. "You are so jealous."

Max shook her head and held her hands up. "_No way_._"_

Fang's chest pressed against Max's hands and he grabbed them before she could pull away. He held them tight against her chest, his fingers gripped tightly, but not uncomfortably, around her slim wrists.

"Max," he sighed, "she's fourteen. Not to mention illegal."

Max stuck her chin. "I know that."

Fang leaned forward, trying to catch Max's eye. "Then why are you so wound up?"

Max still refused to look at him. "I'm _not_."

"It's because you love me," Fang concluded.

Max's jaw dropped open. They never discussed their relationship out loud before, and certainly did _not _mention the _L word_. They had been going out for months now, but she didn't know what stage their relationship was at. They were over childish grudges and pranks, and now at a stage where of mutual trust and respect.

Did she love him? Sure she loved him as a friend, and they will always their history, but did she _love _him? Love him at the point where he was the only one she wanted to be with, the only one who she could picture.

Her heart was beating fast, and she was nervous now.

"No I don't," she denied. She certainly did not want to be the first to say those three words.

"Fang was nodding and leaning closer and closer, his eyes closing shut. "Yes you do."

Her back hit a wall and she was trapped. "I-I don't."

She couldn't concentrate now; Fang's face was all that she could see, all she smelt, felt, touched. He was leaning closer, so close that their lips was touching, but not kissing her. He was still nodding, so his lips brushed hers up and down.

"You love me."

Max gathered the last of her strength and will to put up a fight. "How do you know?"

"Because I love you."

Before Max could register his words and their meaning, Fang finally closed the gap between them and kissed her, dropping her hands and cupping face gently. His thumbs brushed her cheeks, and his kiss and his touch was so gentle and loving, Max couldn't quite believe that this was _Fang_.

As he pulled back, her breath left her in a whisper. She kept her eyes shut, and Fang studied her face, smooth and relaxed, not at all like the hard and defensive Max she was usually, and memorised every feature, every detail into his mind. She was rarely like this, her defences down and letting her feelings show, and so Fang was going cherish this moment forever.

"I love you Max," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead, "I've always loved you."

_-_:-:-:-:-:- _I'm too busy loving you _-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>To say it has been a while is a <strong>_**major **_**understatement. My dad had this "Website Filtering Site" thingo up on our internet and so as a result, Fanfiction was included in this blocking mechanism. Stupid I know.**

**Questions that need to be answered:  
>- to whoever asked (I'm sorry, I can't remember who), yes that chapter was based off the Oasis song '<strong>_**Don't Look Back in Anger'**_**, most (actually I think all) of the chapter titles in this fic are based off songs. It actually sometimes takes me a few days to find the right song title in my iTunes!  
>- No I haven't given up on any of my stories, I intend to finish <strong>_**She's a Lady**_** and **_**Growing Up**_**  
>- I'm pretty sure <strong>_**Growing Up**_** will have a sequel  
>- Yes, I've finished the Maximum Ride series. I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about it. Like she's with Fang (<strong>_**thank god**_**), but it's like…a weird ending. Like, are we all dead? And that metaphor thing, although an attempt to give the series a meaning/moral, was kind of random.  
>- I have a new tumblr account for FlowerChild22, I'm pretty sure it's the same http<br>- And yes, I've missed you guys!**

**I've finally graduated high school guys! EEIIIEIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP P! It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Seriously. **

**So what's up with me? A quick rundown on my life:  
>- I graduated<br>- I got accepted into the course I wanted (Aerospace Engineering and Business of you're wondering)  
>- The month after exams I was on vacation for a month, which I visited Hong Kong Disneyland!<br>- I've still got a month before university starts, and so I'm currently looking for a job  
>- I am yet to get my driver's license<br>- I'm 18!**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll have more time to update and write guys!**

**Read, review and wait patiently as I try to get my shizz together,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	20. Find Your Love

**So I orientation for Uni was fun, but I'm trying to squeeze in a chapter for you guys before I start classes. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as regularly, I've got writer's block, and I've been busy with friends and their problems, and to be honest I've been catching up on Pretty Little Liars. Anyone fans?**

**Rereading this fic made me realise that Max only had Ella as a sister, but I had mentioned Gazzy. Can we just pretend he's Max's cousin? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I wouldn't have ended the books in such a weird way.**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Eighteen: Find Your Love<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>Here I am, there you go again, we won't ever be eighteen again <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Max was in heaven. No, not even heaven was this good. All she felt was Fang; his lips, his fingers, his voice. He was everywhere at once.<p>

Fang pulled back, but Max followed him, unable to break away. His eyes were focused solely on her lips, his fingers tracing the bridge of her nose, across her cheeks and along her jawline. There was a slight pout on Max's lips – she probably didn't realise it – and Fang smiled.

They were back at his house, after the long drive back from the wedding, still dressed in their wedding attire. Mostly. Their parents and Ella stayed longer at the wedding, while they stayed only long enough to see the bride and groom dance, and the cake cutting. They gave their parents a brief excuse of being tired and having school the next morning.

"You know," Fang started casually, "you never did tell me you love me."

Max pecked him on the lips. "Technically, I said it first."

Fang shook his head smirking. "I distinctly recall that it was _past _tense."

Max huffed impatiently. "Are you really going to make such a big deal out of this?"

Fang's smirk grew larger. "Yes."

Max sighed, but removed her hands from Fang's bare chest. She placed both hands on either side of Fang's cheeks and stared straight into his eyes. "I love you Fang."

She kissed him gently on the lips then pulled back. "Happy?"

Fang considered it for a moment. Max scoffed and slapped him in the chest. He chuckled and pressed her hand to his lips. "Very."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Iggy made a face as Fang swung one leg over the bench at their lunch table, while pecking Max on the lips. Max smiled at him and then pulled back feeling embarrassed but very pleased.

"You guys make me sick," Iggy told them. He pretended to make a barfing noise.

Nudge just sighed happily and propped her chin in her hands. "I think it's adorable. Don't you think Igs? How they can be at each other's throats, wanting to kill each other, but then be completely in love, like this. It's so amazing! I want a relationship like this! I would lov-"

Iggy slapped a hand on Nudge's mouth, stopping her before she could begin a full out rant. "Nudge please. I'm happy enough in the relationship we are now, unless you wanted me to start threatening to kill you?"

She pushed Iggy's hand away and rolled her eyes. "Go away Iggy."

Iggy grinned, placing each hand on Nudge's hips, pulling her across the bench towards him. He started to kiss Nudge on her shoulder, where her off-the-shoulder sweater exposed smooth mocha skin. "Are you telling me that you don't like this?"

Nudge crossed her arms, trying to stay mad at her boyfriend. She knew he was right. But there was no way she was going to admit it. Instead she pointed her nose in the air and looked away from him, trying to squirm her way out of his embrace.

"I love you," Iggy mumbled against her skin, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Nudge sighed in defeat. He always knew what would calm her down. She loved and hated that he did that so easily. "I love you."

Max made a disgusted noise. "And you're the one that's sick?"

Fang chuckled and bent his head down meaning to whisper in Max's ear. But in a split decision he instead grazed his teeth against her earlobe. Max gasped instinctively curling away from him.

"Fang!" There was a faint blush on Max's cheeks; she was flustered. They didn't show heavy PDA at school, and she couldn't believe Fang had the nerve to surprise her like that in public.

Actually, she could completely believe Fang had the nerve.

Fang chuckled to himself; he knew Max wasn't huge on PDA, but as long as that blush appeared every time he did it, he'd do it every time. He liked to think he had that effect on her, considering the huge effect she had on him. The things she did to him whenever they were in the privacy of their rooms…

"Come on," he swung his backpack onto his shoulders. "Let's go home."

Max followed him, refusing for Fang to hold her shoulder bag – she was that same stubborn girl – leaving Iggy and Nudge alone to their lovesick selves. Not that they noticed.

Once in Fang's car, Fang immediately leaned over the console and grabbed Max's cheeks. He pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately and with a fierce like determination. Max immediately responded, however was slightly taken aback with Fang's enthusiasm. It was thrilling, and she quickly felt light-headed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but there a particular reason for this?" Max breathed out before Fang could pull her back for more.

He didn't answer immediately, and began to make his way down her neck with his lips. "I missed you."

A grin played on Max's lips. "No, you miss this."

She could feel Fang's smirk against her skin. "No."

"Liar."

Fang moved back to Max's lips, and she could felt his finger skirting along her running shorts. "Is it a crime?"

Butterflies danced around her stomach and her heart thudded in anticipation. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered that they were still in the school parking lot, and a teacher could appear at any moment.

"Fang," she breathed struggling to open her eyes, "a teacher…they could appear any moment. Let's… just go home."

Her last word came out as high and breathy because Fang's teeth bit down into her shoulder. "That's what makes it _exciting_."

She shivered at the emphasised word. He made it sound so…_naughty_. "They could come at any moment."

"At this rate, no one will be coming," he muttered.

Max pushed back from him, blushing furiously. "Fang! At least wait until we're home!"

Fang settled back into his seat chuckling darkly. His hair was ruffled and sticking up all over the place – Max's hands were responsible for that one – and his eyes were darker than usual, almost black. He looked so kissable right now, it took everything in Max's power not to pull him back to her and take back her last words.

"We'll go home," Fang watched the road as he pulled out of the parking spot, but turned back to Max as he said, "but this isn't finished."

Max bit back the smile threatening to break across her face, and turned her attention to her window so that Fang couldn't see the excited flush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a short, fluffy chapter, kinda naughty on Fang's part – naught boy – but a filler purely because of the song's lyrics. <strong>

**The next chapter will probably be a couple months (maybe fiveish months) later, nearing exams. The final school year in Australia is nine months, so I'm going by that basis. Feel free to correct me for America!**

**Read, review and be patient,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	21. Silence

**Okay so when I said the next chapter will be five months, I meant five months **_**in the story**_**, not updated in five months. Seriously guys!**

**AND OMG FOUND A LOST CHAPTER I WROTE **_**AGES **_**AGO, I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING NOW.**

**Disclaimer: This story is obviously not Maximum Ride, considering there are no wings. So I guess it's safe to say I do not own.**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter Nineteen: Silence<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>I'm worn out fighting, every night you leave crying <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><em>Five Months Later<em>

Max crossed out another word on her page, unable to concentrate with Fang's hands sneaking under her shirt, and his lips peppering kisses along her shoulders and the nape of her neck. Usually she'd turn around and let Fang distract her from whatever homework she didn't want to do, but it was now a month away from their final exams, and right now, she couldn't have any distractions. Including Fang.

What made her just as annoyed was how he wasn't taking them seriously enough. He had averaged an above average grade in most of his subjects, but this was the _finals_. They actually affected your results at the end of the year. When Max had told him of her concerns, he had brushed it off, explaining that he only needed to get an average of B's overall, and he'd be guaranteed a spot at any of the six colleges he had been scouted for basketball.

"Seriously Fang," Max dropped her pen, and turned around. "Stop it."

Fang removed his mouth from her skin, but kept his hands under her shirt. "Why?"

"Because I want to study Fang," Max tried to worm herself out of Fang's hold. "And so should you."

"Come on," Fang drawled, tracing invisible circles on her skin, "just one short break."

Max crossed her arms. "I said _no _Fang. God, why is it you only want to do sexual things these days?"

An irritated sound emitted from Fang's mouth, and he removed his hands from Max's waist. "Why is it you only care about school these days?"

"Why don't you care about exams?" Max asked, dropping her arms and moving away from Fang.

"I don't know why you're so worked up about it," Fang groaned, running his hands through his hair frustrated, after Max pushed him away.

Max shook her head. "Why shouldn't I? Of course I'm worked up about it. You can't just cruise along finals and expect everything to be okay. You haven't even touched any of your revision."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Finals are a month away Max. Relax."

Max crossed her arms and scooted away from Fang, placing a good foot between them. "A month isn't that long Fang—"

"Why are you so worried anyway? Shouldn't you worry about yourself?" He retorted. His voice sounded harsh, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel angry at how Max was suddenly the pushy girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Max said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry that I actually care whether or not my _boyfriend _will actually go to college next year."

"So what?" Fang stuck out his jaw stubbornly; Max remembered that exact gesture from when they were kids. "You don't think I'm a good enough at basketball to get a scholarship?"

Max sighed loudly. "No Fang. That's not what I'm saying, and you know it. You can't just rely on your sporting talent to get in, you need the grades too. God, would you get over your damn ego for just one second?"

"What ego?" Fang raised an eyebrow. The look on his face almost made Max want to smack it off of him.

"What ego?" Max scoffed. "Are you seriously asking that question? The same ego that made me hate you for four years! The same ego that stopped you from apologising for being such a dick after you came home! The same ego that made Lissa want to cheat on you!"

As soon as the last sentence left Max's mouth she immediately regretted it. "Fang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t—"

Fang's jaw locked, and the look her gave Max made an unpleasant shiver run down her spine. It was still a sore subject for Fang; although his heart healed soon after he and Max got together, his ego hadn't healed properly after being so publicly humiliated.

"So it's my fault is it?" Fang spat out. "That I'm such a terrible person to be with? I'm so self-centred that no girl can stand to be with me?"

Max was beginning to get scared. He was just as angry as that she told him Lissa was cheating on him, and when Fang was angry, he was dangerous. Max had once witnessed an angry Fang beat up a guy after he had made a vulgar comment about his mum.

"No," Max replied just as aggressively, despite Fang's scary demeanour, "that's not what I'm saying. I just think you shouldn't just rely on basketball. That sometimes, your ego can get the better of yourself."

Fang shook his head smiling sardonically. "Where the hell is all of this coming from?"

Max tried to place her hand on Fang's shoulder to calm him down. Last thing she wanted was to get into a fight with Fang, but here they were. He jerked away, as if her touch burned him.

"Fang," Max frowned. Why was he being such a jerk all of a sudden? "Don't be a dick."

"Then don't be a bitch," he spat back. Internally he frowned; he wasn't sure why she was so worried, and he wasn't sure why he was being such an ass. But he didn't take back his words.

Max sat up, moving away from him. "What is your _problem_?"

Fang didn't answer and instead looked straight ahead. Max stared at him incredulous. _And he's reverted back to his quiet stubborn self_. _Typical._

"Bastardo!"

Fang's head snapped sideways as Max's fist connected with his jawline. She twirled her wrist around in a slow circle, to help ebb the pain from her hand, a result of hitting Fang's strong jaw. The force of the hit caused him to fall back and land upright on his bed.

"Fucking hell Max. What was that for?" Fang stroked his jaw with one hand, and used the other to hold Max's right fist which was poised for another blow.

_So maybe that was uncalled for_, Max thought, but didn't make any effort to apologise for her outrageous behaviour.

Instead she held her gaze, and glared up at him never wavering.

She watched as Fang rubbed his jaw and spoke. "You know, sometimes I wonder why even try to make this work anymore. It's clear we're different people, I think the only reason we even are together was because we liked each other when we were thirteen and lust."

This made Fang stop worrying about his jaw and he stopped to listen, but refused to make eye contact. He didn't like what Max was getting at.

Max sighed and continued. "I mean, yeah we have fun, but is there anything more than this?" She waved her hand in between them to show her point.

"What are you saying?" He asked slightly frowning.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe," she bit her lip, "maybe we should take a break. Take some time to think and sort our feelings out."

Fang gripped Max's shoulders in his hands. "But I don't need time to think. I know what I want. I want _you_. I want _this_." - He waved his hand between them like Max had done earlier - "I want to be with you."

"No Fang, you think you do. I'm just another girl..."

But Fang was done listening to Max. She was just afraid of what was happening between them. Instead he just watched her rant, waving her hands around and eyes shining with frustration.

"Max," Fang sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't protest, but she didn't return the gesture. "You're just tired, get some sleep."

Max shook her head and stepped out of his embrace.

"I'm done," Max stood up and closed her books and grabbed her pens. "I want to be _alone_ Fang."

She could see his jaw harden, meaning he didn't like the idea one bit, but he stood up. "Fine. Good luck on your exams."

And with that he stormed out of Max's house, and instead of the aggressive slam of the door she expected, she heard nothing, leaving her alone and quiet.

_It was what you wanted, wasn't it_?

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review and follow FlowerChild22 on tumblr! (askflowerchild22)<br>- FlowerChild22**


	22. The Best Way Out is Through

**Hey guys, the story's almost over! Only two more (including the epilogue) chapters to go! It might end a bit quickly, but I felt like I couldn't drag their break up long enough, so these chapters have multiple lyrics throughout them. **

**Just as a heads up too, I'll be re-posting all of the chapters, as I've gone over them and edited them properly. This one is good thanks to _FluffyBunniesAreSoCute_, you rock beta!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's been four years since I started FanFiction, it's clear that I do not own. **

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter 20: The Best Way Out Is Through<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>And I could use some time, h<em>_ere I am, there you go again _-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><em>Two missed calls. <em>

Max sighed and threw her phone down onto her bed. It was Fang calling again. She had thought that after kicking him out of her house the other day, that was the end of it. She had forgotten that he was just as stubborn as she was.

"You can't ignore him forever."

Max groaned and rubbed her hands in front of her face. She knew Nudge was right, she knew deep down that she would have to suck it up and talk to him. Tell him it was really over. That she didn't think it would work anymore.

"I know Nudge, I know!" Max avoided the soft gaze of her best friend. "You think I don't know that? We're neighbours after all."

Nudge frowned and tilted her head. "Then stop ignoring his calls."

Max huffed and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't ignore him, but I can try my god damn best to do so."

Nudge rolled her eyes. She knew dealing with Max when it came to feelings and confrontation was difficult, but it was also tiresome. "Max."

Max ignored her. "If you're not here to talk about how much of an asshole he is, why are you here?"

"You need to stop pushing people away Max," Nudge reasoned. "You're too stubborn for your own good. Him too."

Max shrugged in response.

Nudge continued as if she expected this response, "And if you really want it over, you're gonna have to tell him. To his face."

"I just," Max hesitated staring at her phone, "I just need some time."

"Does he know that?" Nudge pressed.

"Yes." Max stuck her chin out defiantly. "I told him to leave."

"You tell him a lot of things."

"But you weren't there Nudge!" Max sighed and finally faced Nudge; whose gaze had never left Max. "He was such an asshole. And he wasn't listening to me."

"Everyone has their moments—"

"Oh jeez thanks," Max replied sarcastically, "that's what I really want to hear right now. My best friend defending him. Nice to know you're on my side."

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just saying Max, you need to realise that you're going to fight, and you're not going to agree on some things – for you two, most things – but you need to remember that he can fuck up sometimes. You can't just charge off when the going gets tough, or when you actually start to have _feelings_."

Max's jaw was open in shock. "I do _not _charge off!"

"You do. You _always _do," Nudge pointed her finger at Max. "The fact he's been calling you, and asking about you for the past week means he cares and wants to make things right. At least one half of the relationship is tryi—"

"One half! _One half!_" Max stomped her foot on the ground. She didn't care that it made her look immature, but she couldn't believe that Nudge was sticking up for Fang.

"Yes, one half!" Nudge shot back, interrupting her before Max could begin a rant. "He's not the only one in the wrong here Max. You're not perfect."

Max's chest was heaving. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Goodbye Nudge."

Nudge threw her hands up and laughed sarcastically. "Here we go again. Charge off Max! Like you always do!"

"I'm not charging off! This is my house!"

"But you're running away," Nudge's serious tone was a stark contrast to Max's loud yelling. "And Fang's willing to deal with that. Remember that."

Max had just gotten out of the shower, and she was kneeling at the foot of her bed staring at the black phone in the middle of the mattress for the past hour. She was wrapped her towel, her hair hanging down, dripping wet, creating a wet patch on her carpet. She didn't notice, and she kept her hands onto top of the wooden foot of the bed, her chin resting on her knuckles.

She didn't know what she was waiting for; maybe she was willing it to ring, willing him to call her once more, or maybe she was trying to talk herself into swallowing her pride and calling him herself.

She reached for the phone; it felt heavy in her hand, but she held it tight. Standing up, she scrolled down her contacts, stopping at F. She took a deep breath, and tapped the screen. Slowly, she raised the phone to her ear, where she could hear her heart beating. In the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered whether he would be able to hear it to, as she waited for the dial tone.

She paced up and down her room, chewing at her lip and frowning.

"Fang." Fang never really bothered to greet you, just stating his name after picking up.

Even she was the one to call; she wasn't expecting to hear his voice so suddenly. "Hi, it's Max."

"I know."

His answers were so brief and blunt, and so _Fang_, Max almost felt herself backing out. But she held her tongue and gripped the phone tighter.

"You've been ignoring me." It wasn't a question, and to her relief, he didn't sound angry.

"I know," she answered, sounding more confident than she felt, "I just needed time."

"And?"

Max narrowed her eyes. "Don't get snappy at me!"

"So you kick me out, ignore me, and then call, only to yell?"

Max didn't like how Fang was handling the situation. She wasn't the only bad guy in the situation. The nervousness and uneasiness she felt earlier were now gone, replaced by a familiar and comforting emotion. Anger. "You're the one who was acting like an asshole!"

Fang didn't answer to that.

"Look," she sighed, "I didn't call to yell at you—"

"Oh really?" She could feel him rolling his eyes. "That's what it sounds like."

"I'm trying to be civil here—"

"If you're going to break with up with me," he interrupted her rudely, "at least do it in person. Not scream and kick me out."

Max took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine."

She didn't bother to hear his reply, hung up, and grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed loudly into it.

* * *

><p>By the time Max marched herself next door to Fang's house, she was fuming. She slammed her fist against the black grand door, three times. There was silence before the door was opened by Fang. Max felt her breath catch in her throat when she looked at him. She hadn't seen him for days; she had avoided him at school, and made sure she didn't arrive home the same time as him.<p>

_Of course he looks extra good today_, she thought sardonically, _the day I want to break up with him_.

He looked like he was fresh out of the shower, his hair slightly damp and messed up sexily, from drying it with his towel. She knew this because she saw him do it countless of times. He was wearing all black, as per usual; black jeans low on his hips and a form-fitting black tee, hell, even his socks were black.

She took a deep breath and marched into his house after he opened the door wider without a word. She marched straight up to his room, not bothering to wait for him to follow.

_You can do this_, she told herself, _you've hated him once, and you can do it again._

He shut the door behind him – which wasn't necessary, since no else was home – and leaned against the door, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

His stance alone was enough for Max to want to punch him. But instead, she forced her clenched fist to stay by her side and used her words instead: "I want a break."

An uncharacteristic snort escaped Fang's mouth, followed by a roll of his eyes. "Haven't heard that before."

"Don't get mad at me," she calmly replied, but she could quickly feel her patience thinning, "I'm telling you in person."

He uncrossed his arms and strode to where she was standing. "Just do it Max," he taunted, "just dump me and be done with it."

He made sure he appeared cold and disconnected, but he could feel her words. He couldn't pretend they didn't affect him, he felt the pain of them.

Max's fist clenched and unclenched by her side, and she shook her head. "Just some space—"

Fang snapped. "So you think you can put me on the shelf, until you're ready to completely accept how you feel about me?"

"Feel about you?" She echoed, her voice gathering volume. "Don't you dare lecture me on how I fee—"

He wanted to grab her shoulders, but he restrained himself. "I know how you feel Max. Deny it all you want, but I know. I can feel it, because it's the same way I feel."

Max rolled her eyes and laughed without humour. "I never took you as a cheesy romantic Fang. Is this the same speech you use on all your girls?"

Fang stared at Max incredulous, his rock façade gone. "Girls? What girls? Why do you always throw that in my face?"

"Because that's who you are!" Max yelled back.

"I was someone else before that Max," he retorted. "I was your _best friend_, I wasn't always that player you make me out to be."

"Well it didn't seem like it, when you were entertaining those girls in Freshman year, but you didn't have the time for me." Max knew the argument was overused, but she was going to use everything she had. She wasn't going to lose this battle.

"God!" Fang grunted. He ran a hand through his hair, "you're always going to hold that against me, aren't you? I'm not that guy anymore Max."

"I never thought you'd be that guy in the first place!" Max shot back. "I've known you since for how long? Then you disappear a summer and—"

"Stop bringing up that summer Max!" Fang's deep voice cut through hers. "Just, stop. I thought we put that behind us. Why are we always running in circles?"

"It's hard to forget things like that. You don't understand how I felt like complete shit that year."

"I'm sorry Max. And I've apologised a hundred times for it," he sighed, "and I don't know what else I can do to fix it. I'm not the problem anymore here Max. You are."

He leaned down and kissed her roughly. It was pure emotion and it was so raw, it made a shiver run down Max's back. His hands stayed on her shoulders, and he could feel her hands pressing against his chest, half-heartedly trying to push him away. He pulled back after a while and pressed their foreheads together.

"Max," he breathed, his chest rising and falling quickly, "what we have is real. Raw and real. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel _that_."

Max shook her head, but Fang wasn't dealing with her shit anymore. He cupped his hands below her jaw and nodded furiously. "_Don't _lie."

Max still stayed silent, afraid to go against her word. To her embarrassment, she could feel a bump in her throat. _Oh god, not crying. Anything but crying_.

"You can't lie to me Max," he grounded out, desperate but determined.

Max needed to get out before he could see her cry. She couldn't cry into front of him. She needed to be strong. "Let. Me. Go."

Fang didn't let go. "No."

Her tone was softer this time. "Let me go."

She knew the double meaning in her words, and she knew Fang caught their meaning. He didn't want to let her go, not again. The past few months were almost like a dream, and now she was leaving him again, and he had no choice but to wake up.

He looked into her eyes, deeply and held them in his gaze while he let her go. She broke their gaze and stepped away from him slowly, but he kept his gaze fixed on her as she walked away without looking back.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>So here I am, and I'm dying<em> -:-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Max is being her stubborn self. But don't you fret my dear readers, they'll be together. There's no way they can't be together. They're too stubborn.<strong>

**Read, review, and ignore the re-uploads, or reread the story, whatever you want,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	23. The Art of Persistence

**Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I know, it might be a bit weird breaking up only two chapters before and then getting back together, buuut, I felt like it was a wonderful way to finally finish this story.  
><strong>

**I'm really touched that you guys were so affected by my writing! **

**Enjoy!**

**She's a Lady  
>Chapter 21: The Art of Love is Largely the Art of Persistence<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Fang immediately spotted Max in the car park waiting by Nudge's car, and to his relief, she was alone. She was immersed with her phone, but Fang couldn't think of reason why she was; the only people she texted was him and Nudge, and occasionally Iggy, but that was only to insult him. He figured she would the spare minute to talk to her; she didn't seem to be in a hurry.<p>

Max could smell the familiar and invading – and although she wouldn't admit it, addictive – scent of Fang's deodorant and natural odour before she saw him. When she raised her head, he met her eyes and she immediately turned to walk away from him. Knowing her thoughts, Fang instinctively grasped her upper arms to keep her in place.

She sighed exasperated, "Let me go Fang."

He shook his head. There was no way he was letting her get away from him again. This time, he was making sure she stayed. "No, I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She tried to shake off his grip, but he was too strong. She instead settled for crossing her arms and giving him a hostile look. "I swear to god Fang, I will scream."

But even though they were standing in the middle of their school's parking lot, none of the other students paid any attention to the couple by the small hatchback.

"You keep saying how you're tired of trying to make this work, but you're not even trying at all." Fang lowered his head so that he could look at her face, but she kept her head down to avoid his piercing gaze. "I think, you're just scared."

Max stayed quiet. She hoped that if she let Fang bare his all and not say anything, he would leave her alone. She tried to swallow the large lump in her throat down, but it didn't move.

"Max," Fang said quietly; it almost sounded like a sigh, "Look at me,"

She shook her head and bit her lip. She knew if she looked up, looked into his intense stare she would cave. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. Fang always had a way of messing with her head, making her forget everything, and it was dangerous to have someone around who had that much influence, that much power over your feelings. Over your heart.

Fang sighed this time. "Max. You're so goddamn stubborn."

Max swallowed before answering carefully, "I said to leave me alone Fang. Move on, forget me."

Fang was shaking his head. "I can't do that. I can't forget everything between us. I can't forget you."

If this was another situation, with two other people, Max would've laughed at how cliché and stupid they sounded. But it was happening, it was them, and all she felt was the sorrow in the goodbye she knew this was. They were graduating in two weeks, and that meant she could – they could – start afresh, start a new life with new people, and only have to face each other during the annual Christmas parties their parents held.

"No." Fang's voice was determined and steely, with that same stubbornness he shared with Max. If getting Max to see sense meant standing in that busy parking lot until every single person in the school left, then so be it.

"Nudge will be here any time soon," Max reasoned, "just go home Fang."

"You can't keep avoiding me."

"As you've said before," Max shrugged, her gaze still fixated on the grey concrete, "but like I said, I will try my best to."

"And I'll try my best to stick around," Fang replied.

Max being Max, couldn't handle the intense feelings being discussed and resorted to what she knew best. Sarcasm. "You know, some might consider that stalking."

But Fang wasn't having any of it.

"God," he released her and took a step back, "you're a piece of work, you know that? Typical of you, treating this like a joke."

Max finally looked up at his face, now that he was a good foot away from her. Their close vicinity had almost caused her to fall into his arms and never let go, as horrifically lovey as that sounded.

"I'm sorry Fang," she replied, throwing her hands up, "I'm sorry I'm such a sarcastic bitch, and I'm not the loving girlfriend you wanted me to be. But that's just who I am, and if you can't accept that, then you don't know who I am."

Fang made a low noise in his throat, the only sign of his frustration. "Gee Max, nice. Is sarcasm your normal way of speaking, or do you only use it when you actually start having feelings and feel the need to bury them?"

"Wow Fang," Max started sarcastically, she was feeling a little better, and the large lump in her throat disappeared, "aren't you quick to lash out. Maybe it might have something to do with the fact you can't get into my pants anymore!"

Fang laughed without any trace of humour, "You really think that's the only reason I stuck by you?"

Max didn't answer; deep down somewhere, she knew he was in it for the long run, but this truth scared her more than she wanted to admit.

"I love you, and I know this is it for me—"

"No." Max tried to block the sound of Fang's voice out, tried to prevent her brain from reading in between the lines and comprehending their meaning. "No, no, no. _No_."

She couldn't believe that Fang was pouring his heart out, in the freaking middle of their school's parking lot. She couldn't deal with this right now. Not ever. She wished her mum had never made her carpool with Fang. None of this would have happened; she could have been still happily hating Fang, and vice versa.

"Stop that."

Fang shook his head and smiled sadly. I love you Max. And I will keep proving myself to you for the rest of our lives."

Max's eyes were closed, but she could feel tears escaping.

"Don't push me away," Fang finished softly, "Stay."

Max's carefully placed walls fell, and she felt her resolve disappear, and the next minute, Fang's arms were surrounding her, and she was kissing him furiously, tightly holding him against her.

Eventually she pulled back breathing heavily and nodding her head quickly. "Yes."

And with that word, she promised Fang everything. She knew somewhere in his words there was a proposal, not necessarily for right now, but for the future, a promise to be by her side for the rest of their lives.

A large smile broke across Fang's face. "You're so impossible."

Max shook her head, but she was laughing. "You're crazy. But I love you."

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>Come back, come back to me, and I'll take you gladly, and I'll take you anyway <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done! The epilogue to go, and after that, this journey is over. I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out, but I feel a little sick with the sappiness of it. Like seriously, how can a cynical person such as myself write such romantic shit? I guess I'm a romantic at heart. <strong>

**I'd like to thank **_**FluffyBunniesAreSoCute**_** for beta'ing the final chapters, she's such a star and an up and coming FanFiction (and possibly real) author to look out for. Send her my love in the form of subscriptions and reviews!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by me, even after my ridiculously long breaks in between chapters, for subscribing, for reviewing, and for just being the best readers and supporters ever! **

**I hope to see (figuratively) you soon on possible future projects, and I'm sorry to those who follow my other in-progress stories, I'm not feeling particularly inspired with **_**Growing Up **_**and **_**Nothing You Can Do**_**, but I'm working on it!**

**Read, review, and enjoy the prologue,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	24. Epilogue: Love Favour the Brave

**Hey guys, final chapter! Whew it's been a long ride! **

**Sorry this has taken long, and it's unbeta'd, I think my beta is on vacation...**

**Enjoy!**

**She's a Lady  
>Epilogue: Fortune and Love Favour the Brave<strong>

* * *

><p>-:-:-:- <em>She's a lady and ladies, shouldn't be messed with <em>-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Age 18 – Graduation<strong>

"Congratulations Class of 2013!"

The entire class cheered and whooped and in cliché American high school movie fashion, threw their graduation caps in the air, creating the perfect photo opportunity. Students were high-fiving, hugging, crying and laughing, happy to have finally finished their school year.

Max had a large grin on her face and watched her peers celebrate around her, when someone's arms snaked around her waist.

"Congrats." Fang's voice was clear and deep in her ear, despite the loud screaming around them from their friends and colleagues.

Max grinned wider, and spun around in his arms linking her hands at the back of his neck. "You too."

Fang grinned – as much as Fang grinned, which was a bit of a half-smirk, half-lopsided grin – and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, capturing them in a passionate slow kiss. They had never been any happier since the day Fang stubbornly pursued Max in the car park, and now they were ready to start the next chapter of their lives together.

"I've got something for you," Fang told her, dragging her away from the rest of the blue cloaked teens. Fang paid no attention to anyone else, even when a fellow student began to lift his graduation cloak up and down, pretending to be a bird.

Max followed him confused, but obeyed. "What is it?"

Fang didn't answer her and reached inside the left pocket of his black – of course – dress pants. He pulled out a small object and opened his hand. Max peered into his palm and couldn't help the feminine gasp that escaped her lips.

Settled in the curve of his palm, Fang held a silver ring with a royal blue stone in the middle. It was simple and yet beautiful, and completely not Max's style, but she couldn't help but love the ring straight away. She wasn't a jewellery girl, and Fang knew that, but the thought that he had gone out of his way to buy her something so meaningful was heart-warming.

"Fang," she breathed. She wasn't sure what this ring promising, though she had a feeling it was to do with the words his told her in the car park: _And I will keep proving myself to you for the rest of our lives._

Fang slipped the ring onto her hand and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Like I said, I'm going to prove it. For the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 20 <strong>

"This is one of our newer models, ticks all the boxes…"

Max zoned out as she stared in awe at the red sedan in front of her. "It's beautiful."

Fang almost felt like sighing in relief, but held it back. "Are you sure this time?"

Max nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Definitely. I love it. I'm _in _love with it."

"Whoa," Fang warned, "Slow down."

Max didn't hear him and climbed into the back seat, while the salesman walked off saying something about getting the papers drawn up. She leaned back against the leather seats and groaned appreciatively. "Fang, get in here, it's _amazing_."

Fang almost groaned at the sound of Max's voice, but ignored his inner hormone struggle and climbed in next to his girlfriend. "Two years. Took you two years to buy your own car."

"Shut up Fang," she retorted. "I'm sorry I didn't have my own car in high school and you had to drive me around."

Fang smirked and pressed his lips against the side of her face, wrapping his arm around her. "Turned out well."

Max grinned and looked up at him. "Funny how it worked out that way huh?"

She leaned up and kissed him, and he responded with much more enthusiasm than he intended. His hands had a mind of his own, roaming over her clothes until they made their way underneath her shirt. Max pulled back breathless and grinning.

"A little too excited there," she commented.

Fang tried to pull her back against him. "Come back."

Max shook her head and slapped a hand against his chest. "Fang! We're in a display car in the middle of a showroom!"

"So?" He asked, not really paying attention to her words, but more on her words. More so the way they made her lips move.

"Don't be disgusting Fang," she scolded, but she was laughing.

"Makes it more exciting," he replied, "Orgasmic."

Max smiled as she recognised the words from that first day her mum had made her ride with Fang. Her eyes caught Fang's and his lips quirked up in amusement. She rolled her eyes and bit back the grin.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

He pulled her back against him, just as the salesman his way back over to them. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Yes, you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 23<strong>

Max fingered the blue ring on her finger absent-mindedly. Even though they were in no rush to settle down, she still couldn't help but wonder when Fang was planning to give her the real thing. She still wore the promise ring he gave her at their graduation, even after five years.

She tried to think about Fang would even propose to her; would he do it over a romantic dinner, or maybe surprise her at work, or hide in something she ate? But she just couldn't imagine him proposing in any of those ways.

She sighed, she wasn't sure why she was so disappointed, this ring was as good as a proposal, but then again…

"Max?" Fang's voice echoed up the hallway. His head appeared from around the corner, an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

Max smiled back uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Max narrowed her eyes. "Why are you smiling?"

The grin turned into a smirk. "Why, did you want me to stop?"

Max opened her mouth to answer but paused. He looked like a different person, but he looked good. Like, _really _good. She narrowed her eyes. "What'd you do?"

Fang shrugged and walked over to her. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," Max accused, "You did something. What is it? Just tell me."

Fang shook his head and captured Max in a kiss. "Nothing's wrong. Trust me. Just happy."

Max pulled back and leaned back to look at him. He still had a hint of a smile on his face, and there was something in his eye, a sort of sparkle. Max almost laughed, using the word 'sparkle' to describe Fang. But…there was something different about him.

"Happy?" She asked his doubtfully.

Fang grasped both of her hands in his own, playing with the blue ring; a habit he usually did. He pulled her back to him for a longer kiss. Max was so caught up in the kiss she didn't notice Fang let go briefly and slip another ring on top of the original one.

He let go and still grinning, kissed her once more on the forehead and then left her in their living room. Max frowned and stared after him. _Suspicious._

Her thumb went to twist the ring, but something felt off. She stared down at her hand, and at first couldn't comprehend the set of rings on her finger. There was the normal blue one, she had seen for the past five years, and now on top of it, was your classic silver band, round cut, solitaire set diamond ring.

Max stared at her hand for a few more moments and then the kitchen, where Fang disappeared. "Wait, _what_?"

Fang smirked as the clogs in Max's head slowly processed what had just occurred. He poured himself a glass of water and waited patiently.

"You!" Max screamed, pointing towards the kitchen. She appeared at the entrance, wide-mouthed and bug-eyed.

Fang didn't say anything; to Max's annoyance, he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Did you just?" Max stopped staring at the ring, then Fang's face. When it finally registered that Fang had indeed proposed – in his own twisted way – she grinned and ran towards him, jumping into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms immediately came around her, and stumbled slightly, trying to steady himself from the weight of Max and the force of her hug. He let himself be attacked by Max's lips, where she was placing quick kisses all over his face, unable to settle on one area.

"I hate you," she cried, but she was laughing, "Yes. Yes, yes!"

Fang chuckled and tightened his arms around her waist.

She slapped his shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Fang shrugged and answered her with a kiss. "I figured you needed a new one, after gaining so much over the past five years."

Max punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

Fang wasn't fazed by the attack and just laughed. Max shook her head and stared at her now fiancée.

"Only you would propose and then insult me you asshole—"

"You still will marry me."

Max ignored him and continued, "You're still that arrogant and rude boy from next door—"

"Actually, we live together."

"—You're so damn lucky I love you, or else—"

Fang stopped her mid-rant with a long and meaningful kiss. "And you're still the bitch next door that I love."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 25<strong>

"Justin Timberlake, really?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow at his bride.

Max shrugged, the action looking out of place with her wedding dress. "Nudge chose it, not me. Though quite fitting. Don't you think?"

"_Give me another chance to write you another song and take back those things I've done. Cause I'll give you my heart if you would let me start all over again._"

Max and Fang chuckled at the chorus as they swayed side to side, not really moving from their spot in the middle of the dance floor. Normally Max would be embarrassed to have everyone watch her dance – and Fang, wouldn't normally be dancing in the first place – but it was their wedding day, and they were both too happy to think about it. Instead, they concentrated on one another, lost in their own little world.

"You know," Max started, resting her head against Fang's shoulder, "I could ask you how on earth you knew this was Justin Timberlake."

She could feel his chuckle under her head. "Lucky guess."

Max laughed lightly, and closed her eyes. "I could stay like this forever."

Fang hummed his agreement. "I'd agree, but I don't think I could handle this much white."

Max lifted her head and laughed, and grinned appreciatively at his tuxedo ensemble. "I enjoy this look very much."

"I enjoy yours too," he mumbled back, pressing his lips against hers.

She grinned and kissed him slowly. "I was expecting a sexual comment. Marriage's changed you."

Fang smirked. "I think I'll enjoy what's underneath better."

Max laughed out loud, slightly ruining the song, but somehow completing the moment. "And Fang's back again."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd end with 'I love you' from Max and Fang, but I hate how cliché it looks, so I'll just let you guys imagine the rest of their lives on your own. <strong>

**Thank you to my beta **_**FluffyBunniesAreSoCute**_**, thank you to my long time readers, the newcomers, and the reviewers. I apologise for being so mean and making them break up – a cliché that I felt was required, I mean come on guys, it fits with the song – but at least it's a happy ending for the two enemy lovebirds.**

**Read, review, and thank you again!  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


End file.
